Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1
by mantharella
Summary: Complicated magic happened on the night of October 31 and a grave mistake was made.Now the wizarding world watches as the Potter triplets grow up:one always in the spotlight, two always forgotten.But a prophecy was made that could change everything.
1. It Begins

_**Author's note**_: Okay I was hit with sudden inspiration last night and from it I got this idea. This is a story where Harry is one of triplets and one of his siblings is mistaken for the one who 'defeated' Voldemort while he and his other sibling are neglected. I kind of know where this story is going but it so far it has a mind of it's own so I don't know how long it will be. I hope you like it and enjoy! Oh and REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I was bidding on E-bay last night but I lost the rights to Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. So I don't it. Curse you J.K. Rowling for having more money then me! Oh well. So no is don't own it and no I don't make money off of it.

**YELLING/ SCREAMING/SHRECKING**

_Emphasis_

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1** **Chapter 1**

It was on July 31st at 12:00 in the morning, that screaming could be heard from the fourth room on the right hand side of the birth ward at St. Mungo's. The screaming, shouting and curses were coming from a beautiful redhead with the most piercing green eyes you will ever see. Her name was Lily Marie Evens-Potter and she was currently crushing her husband, James Godric Potter's hand as another wave of pain hit her. " **I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH**!" shrieked Lily as the contraction was at its peak. " I'm so sorry Lils." James whispered against her ear. "**MERLIN'S FUCKING BALLS STOP SAYING SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANY FUCKING MORE**!" Lily screamed at her husband. James grimaced.

The nurse who had come in five minutes earlier to check on Lily suddenly told her, "Okay Mrs. Potter your ready to push." She said calmly. The nurse was by now used to the wives screaming at their husbands after 18 years at her job. "**I DON'T FUCKING CARE JUST GET IT OVER WITH**!" Lily yelled. The nurse was used to this too.

"On three," said the nurse, "One . . . Two . . . Three!" Suddenly another cry could be heard other than Lily's as the first of three was born. The nurse handed the first born off to be cleaned up. "Again Mrs. Potter" the nurse said. "**YOUR NEVER EVER HAVING SEX WITH ME AGAIN**!" Lily shrieked, as the second cry was heard. James just had a pained look on his face as he looked at his hand that was in his wife's crushing grip. " Last time." The nurse said. Lily nodded tensely as she pushed one more time and with a final scream the third cry could be heard.

As the last wave of pain lessened she let go of her husbands hand and leaned back tiredly into her bed." I'm sorry for James for anything I said or screamed at you the last four hours, I didn't mean any of it I was kind of delirious from the pain. Oh and sorry about your hand too." Lily said a little shakily. "It's okay Lils. Does this mean that you will let me have sex with you after this?" James asked with a spark of hope in his eyes. The young redhead couldn't help it she laughed lightly and said, " Yes James baby I will let you have sex with me again, only if you don't get me pregnant again." James sighed in relief. Just then the nurses came in with their three beautiful new children.

"We need you to name them." The head nurse announced. Lily and James beamed and nodded. " Here is your first born." The nurse said softly as she handed the little baby boy over to Lily's waiting arms.

The little boy had high cheekbones, the traditional Potter wild black hair and the piercing green eyes of Lily's. She looked up at James as she cradled one of her new children protectively in her arms. " He will be Harold Zachary Potter. Harry for short. What do you think James baby?" James beamed like the proud father he was. " It's perfect!" He exclaimed. Lily carefully passed Harry onto James.

The nurse then handed her the second born of her three children and the only girl. She looked like a girl version of her first brother except she had a slight curl in her tuft of hair just like Lily's hair naturally curled on the ends. Lily stared at her beautiful baby girl for a few more seconds before deciding on her name. " She looks like a Jasmine Rose Potter. She'll be Jassy for short. Oh just _look_at our daughter!" Lily exclaimed. Finally Lily passed Jassy on to her fathers waiting arms right next to Harry.

The nurse handed her the last of the three before leaving. The third was another boy and he looked nothing like his other two siblings. Instead of the black hair, green eyes and slightly slinkier build of his siblings he had a copper shade of hair, chocolate brown eyes and was slightly pudgy. Lily immediately knew what she wanted to name him. " I know exactly what to call him! He is Alexander Damien Potter! He is just Alex for short though." She said. She then picked up Harry out of his fathers arms and replaced him with Alex before picking up Jassy again too. Lily cradled them close to her chest.

Suddenly the door banged open so hard swung as far as it would go and hit the wall. Rushing in to the room were a very frantic looking Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Their hair was sticking every which way as if they had been trying to pull it out, Their clothes where rumpled as if they had throw them on in a hurry and Remus even had two different colored shoes on.

"We got here as soon as we heard you where in labor and then they wouldn't let us in! Then we heard the creaming from the waiting room and we got worried." Remus babbled on in his worry. Lily laughed. "**REMUS**!" Lily interrupted him. " It's okay I'm fine and the babies are fine! Now get over here and see your goddaughter!" Remus stood there shocked mouth working opened and closed before he finally managed to croak out "_Goddaughter_?" "Yes silly, goddaughter! You are now the godfather to Jasmine Rose Potter, our only girl. She's Jassy for short. Now, come _here_." Lily ordered and Moony (A.K.A, Remus) scrambled over to pick up his goddaughter. Jassy yawned and opened her eyes from her small nap. Remus gasped. "She has your eyes Lily." He mumbled.

James looked up and motioned for Wormtail (A.K.A. Peter) over to him. James smiled softly at Wormtail. " Here is your new godson, Alexander Damien Potter or just Alex for short." Peter gasped and picked up his new godson and cradled him close to his chest.

"What am I yesterdays news?" Padfoot (A.K.A. Sirius) asked loudly from the doorway. "No Sirius, we've talked about this before! Your name is _Sirius_ not yesterdays news!" James said like he was talking to a very young child. "Oh shut up Prongs!" Sirius said as he crossed his arms with a pout. James then burst out laughing. Lily rolled her eyes secretly laughing inside about their joking. "Oh get over here you big oaf! This is your godson, Harold Zachary Potter. He's Harry though for short." Sirius bounced over with a big goofy grin on his face. He carefully picked up his godson and gently rubbed his thumb against his godson's cheek.

This was the day it all started because quite a few miles away in a small run down pub in a small magical village there was a prophecy made concerning those triplets just born. Two of the triplets would have a big destiny on their shoulders. And only two people heard the prophecy that was made and those two people would end up setting the two triplets destiny in motion because of the way they would use that information.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_So there it is! The first chapter of Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1. Now that you have read it please for the love of Merlin REVIEW! If you're not a member it doesn't matter! They don't have to be signed I just want some reviews to know how I am doing, if you like it and if you have any ideas of where this is going I like guesses. Now go down to the drop down box in the bottom left hand corner and set it to review. Now that it is set to review hit the go button. When the screen to type the review comes up type the review and hit submit! See now you can't use the excuse that you don't know how! I'll even make you a deal. At the end of your review put an object and the 5th reviewer who has an object put down will have the next chapter dedicated to them and I will use the object they put down someway in the next chapter. For example: (example review in high pitched girly voice) Like Ohmigod I like totally like love your story! Like yay! Blah blah blah . . . . . . Post it note. (End of example review) So if this were the 5th reviewer(god I would hope not!)I would dedicate chapter 2 to them and use a post it note in the chapter somehow. It can be any object you want! Now review _please_! Love you all! Kate


	2. The Prophecy

Author's note: Okay I was hit with sudden inspiration last night and from it I got this idea

_**Author's note**_: So here is the second chapter. It is coming a little earlier than I thought it would but I finished editing it quickly so here it is! I'm going to start answering reviews in my authors note (or I'm going to try) and that will start today.

Review Answers

tigerlily1992: Don't worry I won't let that happen. Well lets put it this way some might do that and some might not but not every one will forget them right away! Thank you for taking the time to review!

Emma-girl: Thank you for reviewing! It helps a lot. The more reviews the faster I update! They motivate me.

wolfawaken: Those two words tell me a lot. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I was up late last night planning ways to get the rights of Harry Potter but I wasn't having much luck. So as of now I still don't own any of the characters or places you recognize from the books. I only own Alex, Jassy, and the twisted situations I put the characters in. And no I don't get paid for this.

Dedication time! I dedicate this chapter to tigerlily1992, Emma-girl, and wolfawaken because they took the time to review! This is for you!

YELLING/SHOUTING/SCREAMING

_Emphasis _

"Speaking"

Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1 Chapter 2

Place: Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry

Albus Dumbledore was currently a very happy man. Albus was practically dancing for joy in his mind because he wouldn't have to kill Voldemort. Everyone thought (with a few exceptions) that Albus was a brave, powerful, fearless, grandfather figure man. All those people who thought that were absolutely positively _wrong_ with a capital W. Yeah he was powerful but that was the only trait he had from that list. Truthfully just the thought of having to kill Voldemort scared the freaking shit out of him, and the nice grandfather look was just an act. If he would admit it to himself (and he often did gleefully) he was just a manipulative bastard working for the 'grater good'. In his perspective the 'grater good' was he staying alive and having power. That meant Voldemort had to be eliminated but he sure as hell wasn't going to do it. Now he didn't have too, all because of that _wonderful_ prophecy that was made an hour ago during an interview with the new Divination teacher Professor Trelawney. All he had to do was inform the Potters about it because they where who the prophecy was talking about _that_ was obvious. Informing the Potters could wait till tomorrow though because surly Voldemort didn't know about it just yet. Right?

Place: Lord Voldemort's thrown room, Unplottable location.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his thrown waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive for the meeting he had just called. He was thinking about whom to target next from that blasted Order of the Roasting Flamingo when his followers Appereated in. As one they all dropped down onto their knees. "Ah . . . my lovely followersss. What newsss do you bring me?" Voldemort hissed in his snakelike voice. Lucius Malfoy crawled forward and kissed the hem of his robes. "My Lord," Malfoy murmured with respect tinting his tone, "the Order member you ordered us to assassinate has been dealt with." " Good Luccciussss. You have pleasssed me." Voldemort hissed in that same tone. "Thank you my Lord." Lucius murmured before kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes again and crawling back to his place.

Severus Snape crawled up next with his blank mask in place. If you knew where to look though you could tell he was a bit nervous. " My Lord, I have overheard something deeply concerning today when I listened into the interview with Trelawney." Snape stated in an emotionless voice. "Go on Sssssverusssss." The Dark Lord hissed out. "She made a prophecy me Lord . . . a real one." Snape said with a little nervousness. "What wasss thisss prophecccy about Ssseverusss?" Demanded the Dark Lord in his snakelike hiss that could make a grown man cry. "My Lord it was about you and some other people." Snape said clearly trying to stall. "Just tell me what it sssaid!" Lord Voldemort managed to hiss out in cold impatient fury. Normally he would have just crucioed him but he _needed_ to hear this prophecy and if he crucioed him he might mess up the words.

Snape swallowed nervously before reciting out the prophecy. "The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. But only two of three have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord should they choose to use the power. And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equals in more ways than one. And the two with the power will choose a different path while the actions of the third decide which path they shall choose. The ones with the power born, as the seventh month dies . . ."Snape quoted. The rest of the Death Eaters had gone completely silent all most not breathing in fear of what their master would do. Voldemort's eyes where nothing but slits of fury. He raised his wand towards Snape.

"Crucio." Voldemort managed to get out through his clenched teeth. Snape writhed about on the floor in pure agony. Voldemort lifted the spell after a few minutes. " Ssseveruss you will find out who the triplets that are spoke of in the prophecy are and where they live at." The Dark Lord ordered in his deadliest voice. "As my Lord wishes." Snape said a bit shakily, before kissing the hem of his robes and slowly crawling away.

_**Author's Note: **_There it is, the second installment of this book. The next chapter will be when Voldemort attacks. I am sure that the attack will be in the next chapter because I have it written all ready! I just have to put the finishing touches on it. I wrote the prophecy on my own but there are a few lines from the prophecy in Order of the Phoenix. Please read and review! It makes me happy and I edit faster! Feel free to take guesses on what is going to happen later on in the story and ask questions in your reviews!

Love you all,Your Author,

Kate )


	3. The Attack

Author's note: Okay I was hit with sudden inspiration last night and from it I got this idea

_**Author's note**_: Oh my god I'm so sorry this took so long but I just couldn't get the chapter to flow right for me when I was revising it, and then school started and I had to get used to a new schedule and teachers loaded us with work. So sorry! I'm sorry to say but the updates will probably be far between and not regular because of school. Anyways, this is the chapter that changes the whole story! Just to warn you there are a lot of points of views in this chapter and there is a short flash back in here to so I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing! I'm also thinking about raising the rating to **M** because of the later chapters that I have in mind. Now it's time for . . .

Review Answers!! Yay!

kisunekiri: Here is the update! I don't know if this is going to be a slash or not but I don't think so and the pairings won't come in for a while now but I will let you know if I put a poll up for them.

InzanityRulz: I love your name by the way! Anyways, here is that update! Thanks for reviewing!

emj12: Okay all I am going to say is that on your guess only one part of it was right. I'm not telling you which part though that would be telling! I am going to warn you Harry is going to be out of character but he will be like the cannon Harry sometimes. He will only act that way to some people though! Thank you for thinking that my story is good, I appreciate it!

Vellouette: Yeah I thought that was a good description of Dumbledore too! Thank you for reviewing!

Black Dragin: I would love to answer your question but I can't for two reasons. The first reason is that would be telling. The second reason is I really don't know yet. I have an idea of what I want to happen with the godfathers and most of you will not like me for it at first and then you will see the end result and will understand it. So sorry I couldn't answer but thanks for reviewing and feel free to ask more questions if you want to in the future!

Emma-girl: Yay, you came back to read the second chapter and you reviewed again! Here is the update you wanted. Thanks for coming back!

Disclaimer: So this week I think I had a break through and found a way to get the rights of Harry Potter and then I realized that if I used that plan I would be arrested and would lose the rights again anyways. So I still don't own any recognized places or characters from Harry Potter only the weird situations and the twisted plot. And no I _still _don't get paid for it.

Now my favorite part! **Dedication time!** I dedicate this chapter to Emma-girl because she came back to read the next chapter and reviewed it too! So this is for you Emma-girl! I also dedicate this chapter to the two C2's that supported my story by having the story in their archive. They are Interesting Harry things and Stories that Rule! Check them out they have some cool stories in there! Now on with the story!

YELLING/SHOUTING/SCREAMING

_Emphasis_

"Speaking"

thoughts

Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1 Chapter 3

Voldemort's Point of View (PoV)

So it was two of the Potter triplets that might have the powers to stop him. Which two of the three didn't matter because he was going to kill all three of them anyway just to be absolutely sure. Yes he would be the one to kill them not one of his followers like usual. He had to prove to his Death Eaters that he was unstoppable; he had to show them that not even prophesized children could stop him. His final step to greatness would be taken tonight because nothing would stand in his way after this.

Narrator PoV

It was a couple months after the triplets had been born on a late Halloween night after all muggle trick-or-treating had stopped in Godrics Hollow that you could see someone in a midnight black cloak, with the hood up, walking down the street. It would be a tad disconcerting if anyone was watching though because that meant they were up to no good but that really didn't matter at the moment. If you where to see the face under the hood though you would have wished you hadn't seen it at all. Under the hood hid by the shadows of night was a gruesome snake-like face with blood red eyes that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life, if you ever lived to dream again.

Currently the person (or thing. There is a bit of debate on that) in the midnight black cloak was walking up the sidewalk toward the door of the Potter residence. The snake-like _thing _(The jury has decided that it is indeed a thing.) could see through the window where James and Lily Potter were talking in the living room. The _thing _was now at the door; it pulled out its wand and unlocked the door with a hissed word.

By the time it got to the living room the two Potters where standing up with their wands out and pointing at him. The snake-like thing known as Voldemort laughed. "You think you can fight me? You have no chance. I have come to kill your children and I think I'll let you live just to see your reactions to the dead bodies." Lily was now crying silent tears and her hand was shaking, James had cold fury written all over his face. "Crucio!" Hissed Voldemort getting tired of taunting them. The Dark Lord then left the couple writhing on the floor in pain to search for the triplets.

Voldemort climbed the stairs and entered the nursery. There, in the middle of the nursery in one big cradle were the triplets. He decided to go for the only girl first. He then noticed with glee that the two with black hair where wide-awake, while the copper haired one was asleep. It meant that he could watch as the light left the eyes of at least two children. Voldemort leveled his wand at the girl. "**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" The Dark Lord screamed. He watched as the little boy with black hair and emerald green eyes crawled right next to his sister and took her slightly cubby hand in his and a golden glow surrounded them. Then as if in slow motion he watched as the green curse hit both of their hands and the golden glow. Suddenly the green curse was flying back at him. Voldemort gave an unearthly scream of frustration and cast his spirit out of his body.

_**Authors Note:**_ So should I stop here? (Grins evilly.) No I don't think I will. I'm not that evil (today) even though the sorting hat says I'd be good in Slytherin. So on with the story!

Lily's PoV

I stood up quickly wand in hand and pointing at the door as someone in a black cloak entered the room. The man just laughed. I started to shake. I had heard that laugh only once before and I thought that I would probably die that night.

Flash Back

I heard laughter; not happy joy filled laughter but evil haunting, insane laughter as people in black robes and white masks apperated into Diagon Ally where I was patrolling that night for the Order of the Phoenix. Then I saw Voldemort laughing that evil laugh as his Death Eaters raided the stores of Diagon. Rarely anyone had lived through a raid that Voldemort had attended. That's when I knew that I was probably going to die tonight but I'll be damned if I was going with out a fight.

End of Flash Back

I came back to the present in time to hear the of Voldemort's speech. " . . . have come to kill your children and I think I might let you live just to see your reactions to the dead bodies." I started to cry silently as I thought of my babies upstairs, helpless against this maniac. "Crucio" was hissed out of that foul mouth and I didn't have time to duck the curse. I fell to the floor as the pain hit but I refused to scream for the pleasure of that hypocritical bastard.

I watched from the floor, writhing in pain as that bastard went up the stairs. Then suddenly I heard an unearthly scream and the curse stopped. I collected myself; fear for my babies the only thing keeping me going. I shakily stood up and went up the stairs towards the nursery.

I walked in and saw Jassy and Harry blinking up at me, and Alex unconscious. I checked them over and saw that Jassy and Harry had identical, small, lightning shaped scars on their foreheads, while Alex had a more jagged and longer scar. I then realized what must have happened. Alex must have survived the curse by some miracle and the magical backwash cased Jassy and Harry to have the smaller scars. I quickly ran down the stairs and entered the living room. James was sitting on the floor still shaking from the Cruciatous. I felt myself getting frantic. "**JAMES GET YOUR ASS UP AND CONTACT DUMBLEDORE! ALEX HAS STOPPED VOLDEMORT!"**I shrieked at him. He jumped up and ran to the floo. Seconds later Dumbledore came running into the living room. " Lily, dear sit down and tell me what happened."

Dumbledore's PoV

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop and thinking about turning in early when his floo suddenly flared up, and James' head was sitting in the emerald green flames. He had a shaken expression on his face. "What can I do for you James this late at night?" Dumbledore asked in his best Yes-I-Really-Do-Care tone with his grandfather mask firmly in place. "Albus, Voldemort attacked us!" James exclaimed. "I'll be right over." Dumbledore said as he grabbed some floo powder. He needed to make sure that the children from the prophecy where okay other wise he would have to find another way to kill Voldemort. "Potter Residence, Godric's Hallow." He cried as he through the floo powder down and stepped into the fireplace. In seconds he was stepping out of the floo.

Albus turned to James. "James what happened? Are the kids okay?" "Ask Lily she went to go check on the kids after it was over and then came down screaming something and to ' get off my ass and contact Dumbledore.' I need to go get a painkilling potion for Lils and me; we where under the Cruciatous." James replied. Dumbledore nodded before rushing into the living room looking for Lily. As he rushed through the house he made sure that he had his best clam, caring, grandfather façade up.

He found Lily pacing in the living room just like he thought he would. "Lily, dear sit down and tell me what happened." He requested gently. Lily stumbled to the couch and sank into it warily. She sighed deeply before she started talking. She told him all about how Voldemort came into the house, how they where under the Cruciatous, how she heard the unearthly scream and how she walked into the nursery and then she stopped. "Lily I need to know everything." Dumbledore told her with a sad grandfather look on his face. Lily took a deep shuddering breath. "I went into the nursery and Albus they're all alive. Not a scratch on them but for a single a scar and Voldemort's body had disappeared. I think that Voldemort tried to kill Alex first and Alex by some stroke of luck stopped him and the magical backwash gave Jassy and Harry smaller scars on their foreheads. Alex has a slightly bigger and more jagged scar." Lily finished story.

Albus knew that Alex had not defeated Voldemort but that Jassy and Harry had stopped him according to what had happened and the prophecy. He wasn't going to tell James and Lily that though. If Jassy and Harry where ignored and Alex got the attention then Jassy and Harry might be easier to manipulate when the time came. It was the perfect plan. Albus quickly thought before saying, "Lily I think that you are right." Let the children, epically Alex; sleep all they can the next few days. Lily I have something of great important that I need to tell you and James." At that moment James walked into the room wit ha potion in hand for Lily. Lily took it with a 'Thank You' and downed it in one swallow.

"James baby sit. Albus says that he has something important to tell us." James warily sat down and Lily leaned her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. Dumbledore sank down into an armchair that he a conjured across from the couple. He put on his very best I'm- So-Sorry-I-Have-Terrible-News act on. " James, Lily I'm sorry but I have awful news. I had suspected that it could have been one of your children but in light of what has happened I'm afraid that it is certain. Tonight Alex became the Boy-Who-Lived when he defeated Voldemort but Voldemort is not gone for good. He will come back. Last night a prophecy was made. It said that Voldemort would mark a child as his equal and that this child would be born at the end of July and that when Voldemort came back he would be the only one who had the power to vanquish him."

James was looking at him completely shocked. "Ar-are you sa-saying that A-alex is th-the ch-child for th-the pro-proph-prophecy?" Lily managed to stutter out. Albus nodded gravely while he thought: No reason for them to know the real prophecy. "Yes my dear Lily that is what I am saying. Alex is the Boy-Who-Lived and will have to one day kill Lord Voldemort." Lily started to sob hysterically into James' shoulder. James automatically pulled her closer while he looked like he was in danger of having a heart attack.

This is the day that the mistakes began and whole destines where changed. The lives and attitudes of the Potter triplets would never be the same again all because of a killing hypocritical maniac and a manipulative old bastard.

_Authors Note:_ Here it is. I still don't like the flow of it but oh well. Now tell me what you think! Like it, hate it, work of genius, piece of crap? Tell me what you think! I need to know! For every review I get I donate 1 to the Help the Review Starved Authors of the World Foundation. Yes that's right I am shamelessly bribing you to review! Now click the little review button! Now until next time! Love ya all, Kate 


	4. Growing Up

**_Authors Note:_**Okay I know you all hate me! Let me explain though! So school started right and it was all going really well that is until I started failing my stupid fucking science class! I am NOT good at all the science stuff. So I had to take a break to bring my grade up. Then the next week I typed the whole 19 page long chapter and as I went to post it MY FUCKING COMPUTER DECIDED TO CRASH!! So I had to get a new computer. Then I had the chapter saved on a portable flash drive but I lost that and can't find it. And the last few pages of the chapter I don't have written down on paper I just typed them and they are on the flash drive.So I'll look for the flash drive to try and get the last few pages back. Then on top of it all my boyfriend broke up with me! It was not a good September. Anyways on to more happier things. most of the chapter is here! Oh and I have decided not to put this rating up to **M**,I decided I'll just give warnings. Now you know what it's time for . . . .

**Review Answers!YAY! **

PirateCaptainBo: Here is what happens next! Sorry for not updating sooner but the reason why is in the authors note.

Emma-girl: You know I think that is the longest review you have given me! Oh and welcome back a third time! This is what happens to the other two! They won't be forgotten about . . . at least not by the author. (hint to all you readers!)

Vellouette: Welcome back a third time! I'm sorry in advance! Your going to hate me after this chapter but you have to stick with me because I promise the godfathers will realise what they are doing! And the godfathers start realising what they are doing happens in the next chapter I promise because I have it written! So just stick with me!

Black Dragin: Welcome back a second time! I completly agree with your rant and thank you for saying it's good.

kitsunekiri: I'm going to try to make the chapters longer but the problem is that I don't like typing but oh well for you I guess I could do it. I am going to try to keep it in third person but with some flash backs.

**Disclaimer:**All the plans I had made to get the rights to Harry Potter where on the computer that crashed so I have to start over. In other words for you people who can't read between the lines, No I don't own Harry Potter or any reconized people or places from the books. Even with all the work I put into this and the money for the computers it crashes I still am not getting paid for this. Oh well. Maybe I should put it on my wish list.

Now through the confetti because it's . .. . . **DEDICATION TIME!** I dedicate this chapter to two people this week! I dedicate this to **Emma-girl **and**Vellouette**! They have each reviewed all three of my chapters and stuck with me so far. Hopefully they are still with me after all this time. You two ROCK! Love ya!  
Now on with the story!

YELLING,SHOUTING,SCREAMING

_Emphasis_

"Speaking"

/Jassy's telepathic thoughts to Harry/

**/Harry's telepathic thoughts to Jassy/**

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1**

**Chapter 4**

In the beginning of their lives Jassy, Harry, and Alex where all treated the same by their parents but the godfathers each loved their own godchild the most though they would never admit it. Then the night that Alex was proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived came and most of that changed. James having a love for the spotlight immediately started favoring Alex, Wormtail the godfather of Alex all but forgot the Potters had two other children, and Padfoot also having a love for the spotlight only remembered his godson every now and again. Lily who was concerned for poor little baby made sure that Alex had everything he wanted while occasionally giving Jassy and Harry treats as well. Remus Lupin the ever-kind werewolf still loved and treated each one equally. This behavior continued until the triplets were four. Then slowly but surely Alex became spoiled while Jassy and Harry where neglected.

Soon James and Lily stopped treating Harry and Jassy like their children and more like servants or pieces of scum. Wormtail and Padfoot remembered they existed again but just treated them like servants instead of children. The actions of James, Lily, Wormtail and Padfoot caused Harry and Jassy to hide their emotions from everyone but each other. But Remus the kind-hearted werewolf remembered them but he too forgot them in time.

So the house elves made sure they were fed the scraps of food that they would sneak away for them, and they even brought broken toys that they found for the children to play with. That takes us to the present day, the day before Jassy and Harry turned 10 years old. This day or should I say night finds Jassy and Harry in their little old room remembering about the good and the bad from their past. Jassy was currently thinking about the day they where forced to move into this room.

**Flash Back**

Jassy and Harry where snuggled up to each other on Jassy's bed in their shared but spacious bedroom wishing each other a happy sixth birthday when James and Lily opened the door and came in. James had a look of disgust on his face as he looked at them and Lily just looked board beyond belief. "You two get up and pack your stuff your moving to a different room." Lily commanded. As they started to pack what little belongings they had, Harry asked, "Why do we have to move to another room?" "Because my baby, Alex wants this room as his game room and your taking up to much space here anyways." Lily answered. Harry and Jassy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They were more mature than the average six year olds. Their minds worked, thought and retained the knowledge like an average 10 years old mind would. So they easily figured out that their 'brother' didn't really want this room he just wanted to make them miserable, as it seemed to be one of his favorite hobbies.

After they gathered their belongings, which fit in one box each, they followed James and Lily through the halls of Potter Manor where they moved after their house caught on fire when the neighbors had a potions accident. Yes by the age of 6 Jassy and Harry had stopped calling James and Lilly, Mum and Dad as they had barley seen kindness from them. Finally they stopped. They were in the first hallway of the Potter dungeons. Lily opened the last door on the left at the end of the hallway.

"This will be your new room." She said. Jassy and Harry stepped into the tiny room. On the left and right walls there was single cot on each side. On the back wall there was a Dresser to put their stuff in. On the ceiling there was a single candle hanging that never ran out of wick to light. The walls, floor and ceiling where made out of boring gray stone that radiated a cold that had them shivering even on the hottest day that month. "_This_ is our room?" Harry asked with an arched brow as he turned to Lily and James. Jassy also turned to look at them. "Yes you ungrateful whelps! We would have just put you out on the streets where you belong but who knows what you would tell people." James growled through his teeth. And so they moved in and learned to take comfort in the cold stones that were the dungeons.

**End of Flashback**

Meanwhile Harry was thinking about the day that Jassy and him found out they had a mental connection and could talk telepathically.

**Flash Back**

It was the first January they spent in their bedroom in the dungeons and it was _freezing_! Jassy and Harry where cuddled up close to each other for warmth with the single thin sheet from both both cots tucked firmly around them. Suddenly a voice in Harry's head that sounded like Jassy said, /I wish Harry and I had another blanket!/ Harry sat straight up. "Jassy did you say something?" Harry asked cautiously. "No, I was just wishing we could steal another blanket from the storage rooms." Jassy answered looking at her brother concerned. "Jassy I think I heard you in my head. Think something again!" Harry exclaimed. "Okay..." Jassy trailed off.

Again, Harry heard Jassy's voice, /Alex is a bloody brat and a prat and a git. Oh, he's a fucking bastard too!/ Harry laughed. "You're right he is!" Harry said between laughs. "Who is what?" Jassy asked confusedly. "What you said about that dear old brother of ours." Harry said. "But I didn't say anything. I thought something like you told me to." Jassy said still confused. "Well then I heard your thoughts." Harry said like it was the simplest thing in the world to comprehend. "Okay if you 'heard' my thoughts then what did I say?" Jassy challenged. "You thought and I quote: 'Alex is a bloody brat and a prat and a git. Oh, he's a fucking bastard too!' unquote." Harry crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly at her.

Jassy's eyes widened in shock and her jaw hit the floor. "That is soooooo awesome! I wonder if I can hear you too!" Jassy said practically bouncing on the cot, all thoughts of cold forgotten. "Okay I'll think something and you tell me what you hear." Harry planned. He thought of what he should say and then smirked evilly.** /I totally agree with what you said about that 'loving brother' we have except you forgot that he is also a son of a bitch quite literally./ **For the second time that night Jassy's eyes widened in shock before she smirked evilly like her brother. " We could have some fun with this." Jassy said with a mischievous glint in her eye. So for the rest of that winter when they weren't doing 'chorse' they practiced talking telepathically till it was second nature.

**End of Flash Back**

Jassy waited till Harry came out of his reverie , before looking at the small clock that they had in the room. "Only four hours, twenty-four minuted, thirty-two seconds and seven millisecond till your birthday." Jassy said sticking to the tradition they had. They started it when they where turning 6. They would each think of a memory and then look at the clock and tell each other how much longer till the others birthday. "You have four hours, twenty-five minutes, twenty-two seconds and forty-two milliseconds till your birthday." Said Harry who was fifty seconds and thirty-five milliseconds older. They then both fell back into their memories. Jassy searched through her memories before she found the one she was looking for. It was when they where 8 and they had their first real conversation with Dumbledore.

**Flash Back**

Jassy and Harry were walking towards the main Potter library, one of their favorite places in the Manor, when the heard someone walking up behind them. They had taught themselves how to reconize when they were being followed ever since their brother had followed them once and gotten them into trouble. /Don't look back. It's probaly thatidiot brother of ours. How could the wizarding world think he is the Boy-Who-Lived?/ By the age of 8 Jassy and Harry had realised that they where the ones who survived the killing curse. They had found out through dreams where they saw the event happening over and over aging, all most like somone was brooding over it. (hint hint!) **/They think he is the Boy-Who-Lived because they are clueless and need a savior so that when something bad happens they have someone to blame./** Both where startled to say the least, though they didn't show it, when not their brothers voice but an old grandfather sounding voice called their names from behind them. They both turned on their heel at the same time towards the voice.

What they saw made them both raise an eyebrow. In front of them was an old wizard with a long white beard and hair. He had twinkleing blue eyes behind half moon specticals. The worst was the old mans robes, they where purple with neon yellow and orange stars./What the HELL is that man wearing!?/ "Hello. Excuse us for asking but who are you and how do you know our names?" They both asked at the same time. Though they where asking they both knew perfectly well who this man was standing in front of them. This . . . etcentric man infornt of them was Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore and they didn't trust him one bit. After all anyone who comes over every week to talk with the Potters is not trusted in their book.

Dumbledore's eyes just continued to twinkle though as he looked from Jassy to Harry. "Why I'm Albus Dumbledore. A good friend of your family. Surly you have heard about me from them.? Anyways, I haven't met you two yet but I have heard Alex talking about you with your parents before. So here I am! Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "No thank you. And no we haven't heard about you from our _dear_ _old family_." Jassy said the last words with such sarcasim that not even a deaf man could miss it as her and Harry rolled their eyes at the word family. "Oh and I'm _sure _you've heard Alex talking about us." Harry said with a disgusted look on his face. "So you and your family don't get along very well then?" Dumbledore asked still to cheerful for this early in the day.

"Give the man an award Harry! He figured it out all on his own!" Exlaimed Jassy in a falsely happy voice."Anyways, Mr.Dumbelydoarf-"Jassy started. "It's Dumbledore." Dumbledore interupted. "Whatever! Lets get to the point here. We are very smart childeren and we can figure out when someone wants something, like information, but won't ask for it."Jassy continued. "And we can tell that this is exacly what you are doing. So just ask us and we will see if we answer." Harry finished the little rant before it could start. Dumbledore just stared at them drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Right then. Well, shall we continue to you bed room?" Dumbledore asked wearily, the twinkle in his eye not as bright as before.

Jassy and Harry nodded curtly and briskly walked down the hall expecting Dumbledore to follow them. As they walked towards their dungoen room they talked telepathically./I don't trust him. He seems like a minipulative old coot who wants power , but to control it from the sidelines./** /Ahhhh, Jassy. Ever the personality asscor. But I do agree with you, he does seem like anold coot who has had too much power for way to long./** They stopped infront of their bedroom door, opened it and flopped on to their cots waiting for Dumbledore to come in. He came in slowly with a shocked expression on his face. Jassy immedeatly started analyizing his body language. /I'll give him this, he's a great actor.To any normal person he would look shocked but his body language says otherwise. By just going on that I would say that he was expecting something like this and that he is somewhat happy about it./ **/Then it's a good thing we're not normal, isn't it?/** During their little talk dumbledore had come in and conjure an armchair that matched his robes. They both looked at his arms crossed and right eyebrows raised.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Right then! Why don't you tell me why you don't get along with your family?" Dumbles asked. Without breaking his gaze they answerd. "Because our 'brother' is and arrogant prat and he flaunts a title that he didn't earn nor does he deserve to get what ever he wants." Jassy started. "Our 'Mother' either forgets we exisit, treats us like he servants or acts like a raving bitch to us." Harry continued without a pause."And our 'Father' treats us like the scum of the earth all because we are noy 'perfect' like Alex." Jassy finished mater- of- factly. "That a good enough answer for you?" Harry asked Dumbles. "Uhh Yes I suppose it did, but why did you say that your brother didn't earn the title of the Boy-Who-Lived?" dumbles asked genuinly confused.

Jassy and Harry looked at eachother for a second then Jassy gave a little nod to Harry. "Becauses," Harry said slowly,"we know what really happened the night Voldemort attacked us, and you probaly d too. As we can see you told our parents thatAlex lived for some reason but thats okay. We won't tell anyone. We prefer to work in the sadows anyways." for the first time Dumbledore looked turly shocked. Jassy just nodded and said , "I think we answered enough of your questions." before she and Harry got up and went to the main library of the Manor.

**End of Flash Back **

**_Authors note:_** Okay this is not the end of the chapter this is just where it stops on paper. I will add the rest of the chapter to this one when I find the flash drive. I know it's around here somewhere! Anyways Review for me please! I need the motivation to keep the story running. The updates will be slow from now on because of school and all that great crap. so REVIEW! PLEASE!! Love ya all! Kate

Now where is that flash drive . .. . . ( the sound of things hit the walls and floor.)


	5. Growing Up Part 2

**Author's note**: Okay I found the Flash Drive thankfully!I want to thank **wolfawaken!** Just to let you know I did what you said to do and bang there was the flash drive sitting underneath a stack of papers in the kitchen! Anyways **wolfawaken** I give you the promised box of chocolate chip cookies!Now it's time for . . .

**Review Answers!!**

**kitsunekiri**: Thank you for your words of comfort and saying that you loved it! And believe me there are definitely a lot longer chapters coming. I all ready have them planned.

**wolfawaken**: I totally agree fate does seem to shit on us sometimes!Oh and your cookies are on the way!

**Glittersong**:I'm glad that you liked the mind talk! I was most afraid that people wouldn't like that. I was also really scared that poeplewouldn't like what I did with James and his friends it's nice to hear I hit them dead on! Now to explain the swearing: Harry and Jassy have grown up alone reading books that they wouldn't be reading tillthey where like 15 for knowledge. It made their minds mature faster.That means that they figured out that they should sometimes go spy on their parents. And if I'm correct on my inferring then James would be a big curser. If Jassy and Harry heard these words when they were five and still hoping they could get their parents to love them then they would start using those words to be more like their parents so that maybe they might be noticed.From then on it would become a habit. So I just told you the whole back round story of why I have them cussing.

**David Fishwick**: I'm glad you think it's a nice idea.

**Emma-girl**: You truly are a wonderful reader! Thank you for sticking by me after a whole month of nothing from me and thinking that my story is great!

Now if I didn't put your review under review answers it's probably because you reviewed after I typed this!Anyways, this is the turning point in the story. Now before we get the story going we have time for one more thing! That's right . . .

**Dedication time!!** I dedicate this chapter to **kitsunekiri and wolfawaken **because of their words of confort to me, **Glittersong, and David Fishwick **because they reviewed for the first time. Am I forgetting someone? Oh yeah!! And I can't forget the four time review who stuck with me the one the only :** Emma-girl!!**

**

* * *

_WARNING!! _THEIR IS A REASON THIS IS RATED TEEN! IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE VIOLENCE LEAVE NOW AND COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER. DONT REPORT BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

YELLING, SHOUTING, SCREAMING

_Emphasis_

"Speaking"

/Jassy's telepathic thoughts to Harry/

**/Harry's telepathic thoughts to Jassy/**

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets:Book 1**

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

As Jassy thought of their first encounter with Dumb-as-a-door, he couldn't help but think about what had happened exactly one year ago today and had continued to happen since then steadily getting worse and worse. He wouldn't give in though and he knew Jassy wouldn't either.

**Flash Back**

Harry and Jassy were walking down to their room from the library, where they had to dust the entire room, the day before their birthday. Suddenly Alex walked out of one of the many sitting rooms down the hallway. Alex stopped right in front of them with a sneer on his face. "What do you want?" Harry and Jassy asked at the same time. "Why should it matter what I want? I mean, you would have to do what I said anyways because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I saved you." Alex said haughtily. Harry and Jassy would normally not react to something like this but they had just worked five hours dusting a library nobody but themselves ever used after only about two hours of sleep thanks to nightmares. So, it was safe to say that they where a little tense and this comment made them snap. Harry and Jassy barred their teeth at Alex with a promise of pain in their eyes.

Suddenly Alex's hair burst in to bright orange flames. Alex screamed like a little girl and started jumping around, to stupid to remember to stop, drop, and roll. "Accidental magic." They whispered silently. Then out of nowhere James and Lily came running down the hallway. "MY BABY!!"Shrieked Lily as James put out the fire. Lily ran over to Alex and started to confort him. James rounded on them in cold fury. "You two follow me." He growled out between clenched teeth. He started walking toward the dungeons and past their room all the while muttering about how he should have done this a long time ago.

He turned right at the end of the hallway and both Harry and Jassy paled. They knew where they were going. They had found it once while exploring the dungons and had never gone back. They were going to the tortureroom. It had been used in the Midevil times to get information out of the enemy in the most . . ._unpleasant_ . . . way.

* * *

**FINAL WARNING!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! IF YOU CAN NOT TAKE VIOLENCE THEN YOU ARE READING THE WRONG CHAPTER!! IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT THEN LEAVE AND COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT THE ABUSE GOES UP ONE NOTCH. IF SOMEONE REPORTS ME BECAUSE OF THIS I SWEAR I WILL FIND WHO IT IS AND DO UNPLEASANT THINGS TO YOU BECAUSE I HAVE WARNED YOU AND YOU DID NOT HEED THE WARNINGS! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

******

James opened the door and pushed Jassy and Harry through and into the room. He then floated them over to the wall, making sure to bump them against it a few times, before he tied them to it roughly so that their faces where pressed in to the wall. After double checking that they couldn't get out manually or magically, James went over to the wall where all the whips,clubs, and many other gruesome things were hanging. He picked up a cat-o-nine-tails and walked towards the center of the room to face them. He then proceeded to dram the whip back and bring it down on Harry's back before switching the next hit to Jassy's back. Neither of them screamed or even moved when the whip connected with their backs. It's like they had drawn into themselves, away from the pain. "You little disgusting freaks deserve this . I don't know why I didn't think of this before." James said as he brought the whip down again.

Again they said nor did anything. In their minds though Jassy and Harry where screaming at each other telepathically. /HOLLY SHIT, HOLLY SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD ONE DAY FOR HURTING YOU! NOBODY GETS TO HURT YOU BUT ME! AND THAT'S ONLY WHEN YOUR BEING FUCKING STUPID!!/ Harry didn't like people hurting his little sister very much. Infact he hated it worse than Jassy hated seeing him being hurt and that is saying something because Jassy is a very protective person. So in the end Jassy sounded _way_ calmer than Harry did. **/HOLLY, FUCKING HELL! I'M GOING TO KICK THAT BASTARDS BALLS TILL HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY AND THEN I'M GOING TO LET HIM ROT IN HELL! MERLINS FUCKING BALLS I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN FOR HURTING YOU I SWEAR I WILL JASSY!!/**Neither of them where paying attention to the others comments because e they where to busy yelling their own. James kept going until their back's where shredded masses of skin before violently uniting them, floating them out the door and to their room, where he dropped them on the floor and locked their room.

Harry and Jassy opened their eyes, glad that it was over. Both had silent tears running down their faces. /God it hurts./ Jassy whimpered telepathically. **/I know./**Harry replied . Harry then reached down and took hold of his little sisters hand giving what little comfort he could. What happened next surprised both of them. As soon as their hands connected a golden glow surrounded them, focusing on their backs. After a few minutes the glow slowly went away. Jassy and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes. They suddenly realized that their backs didn't hurt as much and cautiouslymoved to try and get up. Both winced as searing pain spread across their backs when they were fully standing up. Leaning on each other for support they made it to Harry's bed and collapsed on to it.

After that day, when ever they did the slightest thing wrong or even if they didn't they where taken to 'The Room' as they called it. Each time it got worse but they were strong and didn't give up. And after every beating they would hold hands while the golden glow healed some of their injuries.

**End of Flash Back**

So for the rest of the night Jassy and Harry continued with their tradition, not knowing what they would find tomorrow while cleaning the attic together.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So here is the end of Chapter 4. I know you all hate me and I don't blame you!! But it's important to the plot !! I promise it is!! I cried when I wrote this because I didn't want to do it but I had to!! So review!! even if it's to yell at me just REVIEW!! (Runs away as angry mob runs after her.) "AHHHHHHH!! DON'T HURT ME!! YOU NEED ME TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Uncovered Magic

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! Umm . . . I know you all hate me! I know, I know I'n an awful person for keeping you waiting so long but uhh. . . SORRY! Anyways I do have somewhat of an excuse. I recently got hit by a softball in the face. By recently I mean like three days ago. Anyways see I use to play fast pitch softball in high-school so it has been a few years but my church was having this whole picnic thing before it got entirely to cold to have one and they where playing soft ball and I joined and then someone hit a pop-fly and I would have had it if the damn wind hadn't blown at the last damn second and made the ball hit me right in the right cheek. Yeah my advise never get hit in the face with a softball because they are not soft. Anyway enough of my ramblings time for the annual . . .

**REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**David Fishwick:**Welcome back and it was no problem to dedicate the chapter to you. Here's the update and I hope you stuck with me.

**Annieijaws:** Sorry that I did that to you here is the next one I hope you came back and thanks and congrats on reviewing my story for the first time.

**PirateCaptainBo: **Bo: I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. Ski: Glad you thought it was good here is the update and I don't know if she is going to be or not yet. Oh and welcome back!

**kitsunekiri: **Welcome back! I'm happy you understood.

**ROBETRT-19588: **Congrats and thanks for reviewing the first time. I don't know if Jassy and Harry are going to do that though!

**Emma-girl: **Oh my god! I'm so happy you reviewed again! Things get better for J&H. Promise!

**PV10:** Congrats and thanks for reviewing the first time. Happy that you saw something new.

**deathxofxthexbetrayed:** Congrats and thanks for reviewing the first time. :)

**wolfawaken:** Happy to hear from you again! **Oh and a lesson all men should learn WOMEN ARE ALL WAYS RIGHT EVEN IF YOU THINK WE ARE WRONG! Learn it men and you have a happy relationship don't learn it and sleep on the couch a lot! **

**Faia Sakura:** Congrats and thanks for reviewing the first time. Happy you saw something new. Hope it's easier to read.

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot all my plans to get the rights for Harry Potter when the softball hit me. So don't own don't get paid for it. Only own the situations and Jassy and Alex! **

Sorry no spacific dedication today. I type authors notes last and right now my cheek hurts to much to type any more. So I will make it simple: **Dedication: TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS YOU ROCK! **

**

* * *

**

Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

The next morning found Jassy and Harry waking up to their mothers lovely voice yelling at them to 'get your ungrateful buts up and come to the dinning room.' They slowly sat up realizing that they would have to do some stupid chore today, well more stupid than any other day. All so that they wouldn't 'ruin' perfect Alex's perfect birthday with a sigh and a roll of their eyes they got ready to go up to the dinning room.

Five minutes later they where e walking perfectly in sync with their blank faces in place, not even their eyes showing the emotions that they held inside. Jassy and Harry soon walked into the giant dinning room where Alex, James and Lily were witting down to a large breakfast. As soon as James saw them he got a disgusted look on his face and Alex's eyes lit up with evil glint.

Harry didn't sit at the table, nor did Jassy. They knew that if they where going to eat anything at all today they would have to sneak it. They stood there by the door waiting to see what they would be forced to do today. Before James started eating he looked over to them. "You two will clean out the attic and I don't want to hear or see you at all today, or else." James growled out. Knowing that arguing would only get them a sore back, they both nodded crisply before spinning smartly on their heels and walking out of the room. They walked briskly toward the attic still moving in perfect sync to each other. On the way up they telepathically talked to each other.

/I knew we would have to do something tedious today,but this is just useless! No one ever goes into the attic! We don't even go in to the attic! And do you know how big it is?!/Harry sighed as Jassy started to rant inside his head. **/I know what you mean. Clearing the attic out is like Dumb-As-A-Door (Dumbledore). In other-words: Impossible./ **At this comment Jassy tried and failed to hold in a snort of humour. They soon walked into the attic and looked around. Jassy wrinkled her nose as the dust tickled it. /As we said before we knew it would be tedious but this . . . this is just down right preposterous!/ Harry just sighed **/We might as well get started. I for one don't want to wake up in pain tomorrow./**Jassy nodded mutely.

And so the got started staying close together while going through books, old trunks, and photographs that they found. It wasn't till late afternoon that Jassy found it. At first when she looked at it she only saw relatively young looking trunk compared to the others. It was made out of sturdy tan leather that looked slightly worn with a small lock and key in the side to lock if necessary. Jassy, board of looking through old trunks decided to just dust it off instead of looking though it. That was when she saw it. In the very center at the top of the trunk, that was originally covered in dust, was the Hogwarts crest.

Jassy's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch. /Harry come here!/ Harry hearing the urgency of her thoughts came running over. **/What?/ **/Look at this. I bet it's James' or Lily's old school trunk. I wonder, should we open it?/Jassy asked. Harry rolled his eyes. **/No we should just stare at it. You know we are getting our letters this year and if this is their old school trunk it would mean that we would have the books, and that means that-/**Harry was interrupted by Jassy. /-that we have new reading material./ **/Exactly and we need to know everything we can. We need enough power to control things from the shadows without anyone knowing./ **/ So we open it./Harry nodded.

Slowly Jassy unlocked the trunk. "Oh stop with the dramatic effects!" Snapped Harry. Jassy just rolled her eyes and huffed. She lifted the trunk top fully open. Inside the trunk where two compartments. The compartment on the right held old girls school uniforms, the left held books, quills, ink, parchment, and old homework assignments. "Well I guess that this was Lily's trunk. It does have girls uniforms." Jassy said. "Thank you Miss Obvious. I don't know how I would have figured it out without you!" Harry exclaimed in a mock thankful tone of voice. "Why you are certainly welcome Mister Mock-Thankful." Jassy retorted back with heavy looked around the attic. **/Lets finish this so that we could sneak this down to our room./ **/Got it. Will do./

An hour later Jassy and Harry were done with the attic and were sneaking the trunk down to their room. For the next two weeks Jassy and Harry absorbed the knowledge that the books held like sponges. They learned all of the books from cover to cover in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Runes, History of Magic and Potions. They also read Hogwarts a History for back round knowledge and after they read a chapter about the theories of healing spells in a fourth year charms book they searched the Potter Library and 'barrowed' any useful books on the subject. They had yet to do any practical work except for in Potions which did not require any magic use, therefore they could not be getting in trouble for underage magic.

Currently Jassy and Harry were sitting on their beds trying to get around the underage magic law they had learned when they read the Ministry of Magic Book of Laws when they where seven. suddenly a thought clicked in Harry's head**. /I've got it! I've figured out how we can practice and not get caught!/**Harry exclaimed through the mind link. Jassy immediately sat up straight in her bed. /How?/Jassy asked attentive. **/Well think about it. Right now we aren't of age and we are doing magic with-out getting in trouble. True it's accidental but what if we learned to harness the accidental magic and use it to our benefits./ **Harry explained through the link. /Brilliant. Absolutely, positively, Slytherin GENIUS!/Jassy said in awe. **/I know I'm wonderful./** Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Jassy smacked him on the side of the head. "Prat." Jassy said before switching back to the mind link. / But what about when we get our wands? The Ministry will surly realize that we re doing magic./Jassy pondered with a bit of doubt. **/Are you serious? With those idiots running the Ministry and Dumbledore influencing them, they wouldn't be able to catch us doing magic if it was happening right in front of their abnormally large stuck up noses./ **Harry said confidently. Jassy couldn't help it she started to uncontrollably laugh.** /What did I say?/**

For days after that Harry and Jassy tried to harness their accidental magic, trying many different methods to if they worked. First they tried meditation, then heavy concentration, followed by strong emotions and after that about every thing else, before on the second week Jassy _finally_figured it out. Jassy and Harry were sitting on Jassy's bed, staring at the two pillows (one for each) on Harry's bed trying to make them float.

Suddenly the pillow Jassy was looking at started to float. Shocked that it actually worked, Jassy lost her concentration and the pillow dropped back down to the bed like a rock. **/How did you do that?!/ **/I just thought of the magic as a thing and that my will was bending it to do what I wanted it to do. I was thinking that my magic was pushing the pillow in to the air. Does that sound crazy?/ **/No, no I get it. Here let me try./** With that comment Harry again concentrated on the pillow. Suddenly the pillow rose into the air and hovered there the slowly floated back down.**/Yes! Jassy you figured it out!/**

From that day till the day they got their letters Jassy and Harry read theories, past homework, and then practiced their magic. They had no way of knowing that by the time their letters arrived for them they would all ready be able to perform and understand fifth year magic.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**Next up date will be as soon as I can. Reveiw please. Now I'm going to go put some ice on my cheek. Love ya all, Kate


	7. Wolf Problems

**_Authors Note: _**Sorry!!!! My life has just been crazy and I have been really sick and my teachers are evil!!! That is all I am going to say because for the next to hours I am going to conveniently forget about my crazy life. Oh and sorry is is so short it's only like 950 words or something like that! So it's time for . . .

**REVIEW ANSWERS!!!**

**ams71080: **Thanks for reviewing! Here is the update.

**HopeHealer:** Glad you loved it! Here is the update you wanted.

**beautifulbearljb:**The awesome and powerful part is going to be soon. -evil grin- Well,hopefully.

**Annieisjaws:**Hey! Thanks for reviewing again.

**reader-babe:** Here is the update and glad you enjoy it.

**adenoide: **Doesn't everyone hate him? And maybe they will be sorted there maybe they won't. You'll just have to wait to find out. -grins innocently-

**wolfawaken:**Glad to see that you keep reviewing! Thank you for that! And you know that they will be kicking ass!

**kitsunekiri:**Thanks for your concern and for reviewing again! Here is the update!

**DISCLAIMER: My life has been so crazy I have not been able to think of any good plans to get the rights of Harry Potter. For you morons that can't read between the lines that means I don't own any recognized places, or characters nor do I get paid for this. I do own Jassy and Alex though. **

And now ladies and gentlemen of all ages put your hands together for the . . .

**DEDICATIONS!**

I dedicate this chapter to **Annieisjaws** for reviewing twice in a row and of course **wolfawaken** for sticking with me and reviewing 4 chapters and to the awesomely amazing **kitsunekiri**for reviewing an astounding five times out of six! Give a a round of applause for **kitsunekiri**.

"Speaking"

YELLING/SCREAMING

_Emphasis_

/Jassy mind speak/

**/Harry mind speak/**

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1 **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Months after Jassy and Harry started practicing their magic you could find them cleaning out a dungeon room just a few doors down from _their_ room. The room was _supposed_ to be for Jassy's godfather, Remus Lupin, but he didn't act like her godfather though. For a while he remembered them from time to time but eventually he forgot about them too, just like everyone else.

Anyways, they were cleaning the room out because while Remus was staying at Potter Manor there would be a full moon and Remus would turn into a wolf.

/You know I still say that they are hoping that he will escape and kill us./ **/That is probably the reason that they choose this room. As if a werewolf could kill us after all we have learned./ **/Good point my dear brother of mine. Of course they don't know about that./ **/Good thing too./**

Later that evening Jassy and Harry were cuddled up together on Harry's bed when Jassy realized that she had left her book in the room that they were cleaning./Harry, I'm going to go get my book, want to come with me?/ **/Sure./**

Minutes later they were opening the door to the room and walking in. /Ah, here it is!/Jassy walked over to a desk that was near the door and picked up her book. Just as they were turning around to leave the room, a big, grey, angry looking wolf with yellow eyes jumped in front of the door with its teeth bared blocking their only exit. Jassy and Harry froze in shock and fear.

**/Jassy what day is it?/ **/_WHAT DAY IT IS!?!_ WE ARE ABOUT TO GET RIPPED IN TO SHREDS BY A WOLF THAT IS _THREE TIMES_ OUR SIZE THAT IS _NOT EVEN__SUPPOSED _TO BE HERE AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE DAMN _DATE_ IS! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS YOUR PROBLEM?! ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED OR SOMETHING!?/Jassy screamed hysterically into his mind. **/Just tell me the god damn date Jassy!/ **/Fine! It's June 27./ **/It's the full moon Jassy! That wolf that wolf that is about to kill us is your god damn godfather, Lupin./ **/DOSE IT REALLY MATTER!?!?/

Suddenly Lupin the wolf growled, breaking them out of their mental screaming match. The wolf started slowly stalking towards them. Jassy grabbed Harry's hand and they both started walking backwards till they hit a wall.

One thought was running through both of their minds. _Oh fuck we are about to die._ Lupin the wolf was now only a foot away from them. Just as Lupin was about to attack he stopped and stared at them.

He then did the strangest thing imaginable. He sniffed them. Then he sniffed them again before suddenly tackling them and licking all over their faces, like an over excited puppy. With wide eyes Jassy and Harry looked at each other.

Then Harry's eyes got even bigger. "Holy shit Jassy! Do you know what this means?" Jassy nodded her head no still somewhat shocked that she wasn't dead yet. "It means that he considers us part of his pack." Harry whispered. "Oh fuck no! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! No! This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening." Jassy groaned. Harry just nodded.

Lupin the wolf finally got off them and walked over to a corner, curled up and fell asleep. Still too much in shock to move just yet, Jassy and Harry just lay on the floor gathering their wits about them.

Finally Harry stood and helped Jassy up. They both walked slowly back to their room. Jassy was still trying to completely process what Harry had said. Jassy sat heavily onto her bed and let her head fall into her hands. Jassy's shaking shoulders the only thing showing that she was breaking down.

Harry felt her sorrow, literally. Harry and Jassy had found out that they where empathic earlier this week. Harry sat next to her and held her. "Shhhhh. It's okay. Let it all out. I'm right here." Harry whispered softly into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.

Harry was in full comforting big brother mode for the next half-hour as Jassy cried against him. Finally Jassy calmed down a bit but didn't move from her brothers arms. Harry could feel Jassy's sorrow turning into anger.

"It's not fair." Jassy whispered, too tired to use their mind link. Harry just nodded knowing that she needed to work through her anger. "I mean when we were little he remembered and then he forgot us just like everyone else. Forgetting us was the worst because at first he treated us fairly. I was crushed when I realized that he didn't care anymore, but I accepted it eventually." Jassy ranted softly, just needing to get it off her chest.

Harry remembered when Jassy had been depressed for months when they where 5 and Remus hadn't come to see them on their birthday as usual. "After I repressed the memories I got over it. The hurt was always there but not as clear as before. Then now all of the sudden he decides that we are in his pack. You do realize that he will remember tonight and start to care again. Harry I don't think that I can forgive him." Jassy said with such anguish. "I know." Harry whispered softly.

With his arms still around Jassy, Harry lay down on her bed pulling her down with him. That is how they spent the night. Jassy cuddled up to her brother and Harry wishing he could keep people from hurting his sister more than she all ready was.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**Well we got to see a more emotional side of Jassy and Harry in this chapter and Lupin starts to come back. See I told you he would. Now review please!!!!! Now I'm going to go relax. Finally.


	8. A Brothers Worry

_**Authors Note: **_I am sooo sorry everyone. I know it took me forever to update. I had writes block and couldn't get anything but I finally had an idea and put this together. I know it's short and I might do a double post and post something again later today. If I have time, no promises. Now . . .

**REVIEW ANSWERS!!!!**

**Dria-Chan****: **I'm glad that I gave you something new and that you like it.

**Morgaine00000016****: **I so happy you loved it and thank you for saying I'm brilliant. –blushes- I can't decide on Hermione yet so you will just have to see.

**Xeviar****: **I agree James is an evil prick. As for James and Sirius being part of the pack it will be explained soon so you will just have to come back and see.

**ams71080****:** Short and sweet I like it.

**Annieisjaws****: **No they are not werewolves but as for how they are considered part of his pack will all be explained. I know you have to wait for things to be explained but it is a major part of the plot so I can't give it away. Don't you worry Remus will remember.

**crazy guard girl****: **I'm happy you think it's great. I'll try to make the chapters longer but I keep getting writes block so no promises.

**baka egyptian****: **Short and sweet. They make me happy.

**Disclaimer: I still can't think of a way to get the rights for Harry Potter so I don't own it. But I own Jassy, Alex and the crazy plot. THERE ALL MINE!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!! MINE I TELL YOU MINE!!!!**

Now my favorite part!!!!! **DEDICATIONS!!! **I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviewers!!! I love you all! Your wonderful!

YELLING/SHOUTING/SCREAMING

_Emphasis_

"Speaking"

/Jassy mind speak./

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets : Book 1**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The morning after being recognized as part of Lupin's pack Harry was the first to wake up. Jassy was still cradled in his arms. She had cuddled closer to him during the night and now had her head resting on his chest. Harry sat there and looked at his little had smoothed the lines out of her face leaving a peaceful expression. Harry frowned a bit. His sister never got to wear that expression outside of sleep and it worried him. His newest worry was about how last night would affect her.

Lupin had hurt her before and he'd be damned if he let Lupin hurt her again. For now though the only thing he could do was be there for Jassy. Harry had no doubt that Jassy would forgive Lupin but she needed time.

As harry sat there in his thoughts a tapping came from the other side of the door. Not wanting the tapping to wake Jassy, Harry carefully got out of bed. He opened the door and two medium sized brown barn owls flew through the door way and landed on top of the small wardrobe.

Confused Harry shut the door softly and walked over to them. Pulling down the one owl that was addressed to him down Harry noticed that Jassy had started to stir. By the time Harry had his letter off the owl Jassy had woken up. Jassy yawned lightly before blinking blearily up at Harry.

"Good morning." Harry said as he took his letter off the owl. "G' morning. What's that?" Jassy asked her sleepiness quickly going away. Harry quickly read the front of the envelope and his eyes widened the tiniest bit. "Well?" Jassy asked getting impatient. "It's a letter from Hogwarts. There is another owl and I'll bet you anything that it's your letter."

In a flash Jassy was up and getting her letter off the owl. Soon Jassy was standing next to Harry in the middle of the room, letter in hand. "On three?" asked Harry. Jassy nodded. "One . . . Two . . ." Harry started slowly. "Oh please!" Jassy huffed. "Three!" she exclaimed impatiently. They ripped open the seal and took out there letters.

Just as they started to read them someone knocked on their bedroom door. Jassy and Harry's heads whipped around to look at the door. Nobody ever knocked on their door, ever. Lily screamed through it, James pounded on it and Alex kicked it but nobody ever knocked. /Who do you think it is?/ Harry knew exactly who it was and was afraid of what Jassy might do.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Well I hope you liked it as short as it is. Review please! Review and you'll get a hug from Jassy and Harry. Please I'm begging here. I'll try and maybe get another chapter out today. Not promising anything though!


	9. Behind Door 1

_**Authors note: **_I managed to get another chapter out. It's short again but I told you I have writers block and it's taking me forever to write something. So sorry but look at it this way you got two in one day. Now time for . . .

**REVIEW ANSWERS!!**

**Charlotte R.: **Sorry the chapters aren't longer but I have stupid writers block and it won't go and you get a Jassy and Harry hug.

**HarryismyHeroicsavior****: **I used the item you gave me the first time you reviewed some were in the chapter and I will try to use the others. I'm happy you reviewed. Jassy and Harry hug for you.

**kitsunekiri****: **I might just have to castrate him. –Smile evilly- Oh yes I could get some fun out of that. Thank you for the idea. Jassy and Harry hug for you too.

**Annieisjaws****: **Is it Remus or is it not? That is the question!!! You shall find out in this chapter. You get a Jassy and Harry hug.

**canis3****: **I love it when people tell me they like my story. Thank you and I will try to keep it up. You get a Jassy and Harry hug too!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not yet any way I will get one way or another!!! I do own Jassy and Alex and the crazy plot. Their mine and no one else can have them unless you ask really nicely!! **

Throw the confetti it's **DEDICATION TIME!!!** I dedicate this chapter to anyone who can tell me a cure for writes block in their next review.

_Emphasis_

"Speaking"

/Jassy mind speak./

**/Harry mind speak./**

POV - Point of view

ooOoo - Break in the chapter

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Remus POV

I woke up in the room I transformed in last night. For a moment I lied there on the floor staring at the ceiling. Suddenly the memory of last night hit me. I had seen my cubs last night. It had been so long and now they were back. I was elated, and then I remembered how I had seemingly forgotten about them. How I had ignored them for 5 years. I knew I had to go talk to them.

Forcing myself up, I got dressed and walked out. Catching their scent just down the hallway I followed it. Suddenly I stopped. Their scents had vanished through a door. For a moment I just stood there, puzzled as to why their room was down here. Shrugging my shoulders, I gathered my Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door.

ooOoo

Jassy slowly walked over to the door. She grasped the handle and pulled it open. For a moment Jassy stood there blinking at the man behind the door. For one instant her mask fell and you could see the shock and the pain. Just as fast as it fell it was back up.

The man cleared his throat. "Can I come in?" He asked. For a moment Jassy thought about saying no, but before she could Harry answered for her. "Oh just come in already Lupin." Slowly all, all the while glaring at her brother when Lupin wasn't looking, Jassy moved out of his way and Lupin walked in.

He looked around for a moment observing the small room and shabby interior. Lupin awkwardly stood there. Jassy shut or more like slammed the door and silently sat on her bed. Coldly she asked, "Can we help you wolf?" Remus winced, knowing he deserved it, but not liking it very much.

"Jassy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left and abandoned you, I'm sorry for everything really I am." Remus suddenly blurted out. Jassy sat perfectly still not giving any notice that she had heard him. "You're sorry?" Jassy asked calmly no hint of emotion showing, but Harry could feel the anger radiating off of her. Remus nodded.

"Do you think sorry will help? Does sorry fix how I felt when you left me? Does sorry make everything fine in your world? Sorry does nothing for me. It doesn't _fix_ me, it doesn't _help_ me! It does nothing! You _broke_ me Lupin and _sorry_ can't put the pieces back together again. _Your_ _sorry does nothing._" Jassy said viciously.

Remus closed his eyes, saddened about how what she had said was true. His apology fixed nothing. "What do you want me to do Jassy? What can I do to fix it?" Remus asked sorrow in his voice. "You can get out. I might be broken but I have made it the last 5 years without you and I _don't_ need you now. So you can get out of our room." Jassy replied coldly, her mask firmly in place.

Remus nodded knowing nothing he did would help. Remus walked out the door and down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway he heard his name being called. Glumly he waited for whoever it was to catch up to him.

"Lupin, listen to me." Harry said. Remus looked over the see Harry standing next to him. "Look Lupin I don't like you. You hurt my sister but I know that she misses you even if she doesn't show it and that hurts her more. So, I can't believe I'm doing this; I'm going to give you some advice. Give her time. Show her that you will be around but give her space. That is all I'm telling you." With that Harry walked away back towards his room. Remus watched him walk back down the hallway thinking about what he had said. He would do what Harry said. He would get Jassy back.

ooOoo

When Harry got back to their room he saw Jassy sitting on her bed a few silent tears on her face. Harry went over and hugged her for a few minutes. Just then one of the owls hooted reminding them of their letters. **/Come on forget about him for now. Lets open our letters./** Jassy nodded before getting up and grabbing Harry and her letters. Handing her brother his, she pulled out two thick sheets of parchment. She saw that one was her supply list and the other was a letter.

Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock ect.) the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for the next seven years so you can be able to legally use magic when you are of age. Your exception letter is needed by August 31.

Sincerely,

Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry

Order of Merlin First Class

Chief Warlock ect.

Harry and Jassy looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Dumb- as- a- door was so egotistical. Taking the letter from him in one hand they snapped their fingers at the same time lighting the letters on fire and watching the burn to ash. /I have the sudden urge to jump up and down on the ashes pretending it's James' face./ **/Sounds like fun./** They then got up and jumped up and down on them. After they were done they put the ashes in a plastic bag. They could use those one day, maybe.

* * *

_**Authors note: **_Well chapter 9 is up I love you all who review. Sorry about the last paragraph but I had to lighten the mood a bit the chapter was kind of depressing. Also if you review you get to kick James where the sun doesn't shine if you know what I mean. That should be some incentive.


	10. Shopping

_**Authors Note:**_ Okay first thing I'm going to do is that I am going to give a very long winded rant right now because I am _**furious,**_you have no obligation to read it but I need to put it out there! Right now if I were a witch I could easily whip out a couple of Crucios. Anyways I will give you some background. I was searching through some fan fiction because I needed to take a break after writing forever and I came across a story that also had a set of Potter triplets in it. Interested I started to read it only to start to notice the similarities between my story and theirs. Shrugging it off I continued to read. I slowly started to become angry as the similarities became more than coincidences and when I reached chapter four of their story I found that is was way too close to being identical to chapter 4 and 5 in this story. That is when I became seriously; pardon my French, pissed off! I continued to read though wanting to know if it was just that chapter or if there was more. So I went on throughout the chapters see that the author had written about how Remus Lupin attacked the two out-casted Potters and then in chapter six they had stolen one of my line straight from this story and only changing around a couple of words, and also in chapter four of their story Harry and Jassy could speak to each other telepathically. That is where the author crossed the line. And to top it all off that author had the audacity to review one of my stories! So if you are reading this story right now, and you will know who you are you better be changing some things really soon or I _**will**_ expose you!

Now that I have taken care of that, Hello everyone! I'm back. So sorry this is so late but I had to study for the worst thing of evil things. . . Final Exams. (Dramatic Shudder) Anyways I got those done and out of my way and I have a brief break before its back to school again. I don't really need to do review answers considering that last chapter was an author's note, but I do want to **thank everyone who did comment on that for showing their support!**

**Disclaimer:** All reconisable charecters and places belong to JKR except for Jassy, Alex, the Gringotts Poem in this story and anything else that I make up in my crazy mind! OH!!!! I own the plot to so you author that has been ripping my story off BACK THE FUCK OFF!

"Speaking"- someone saying something aloud.

_Emphasis _

/Jassy's telepathic thoughts to Harry/

**/Harry's telepathic thoughts to Jassy/ **

"Someone speaking Gobbledegook."

* * *

Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1

Chapter 10

* * *

_Previously: __Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock ect.) the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for the next seven years so you can be able to legally use magic when you are of age. Your exception letter is needed by August 31._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Chief Warlock ect._

After reading the letter and setting it on fire Jassy and Harry turned to look at each other before nodding. Both needed to meditate and gain control of their feelings before their _family_ came down to boast about Alex. They each went to their respective beds before sitting on them Indian style.

Jassy was trying to calm her thoughts down but they were just so jumbled. Jassy was so distracted that she didn't even notice that she was sending her thoughts through the link to her brothers' mind. "Jassy!" Harry exclaimed getting tired of trying to block out her thoughts. Jassy looked at Harry guiltily, "Sorry." Harry just sighed before closing his eyes and concentrated.

Jassy took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes. She forced her thoughts to slow down before wiping them away from her mind. At last all that was left was comforting blackness. Jassy didn't know how long she sat there before her meditation was rudely interrupted by her mother yelling through the door. She snapped her eyes open wincing as her ears throbbed from the high pitch of the yelling. Finally her mother left and ringing silence was left behind. /What did she want?/ Jassy asked through the link.** /She wants us up in the lounge room to 'discuss' something . . . I think./ **Jassy nodded and both Harry and she jumped off their beds before heading for the door.

They walked towards the lounge room, stopping right in front of the doors to take a deep calming breath. They each opened one of the double doors to enter the room. James, Lily, and Alex where all standing in front of the large fireplace; Alex had a very displeased expression on his face, James and Lily didn't look very happy either. Jassy and Harry just stood there next to each other eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"Dumbledore wants us to take you with to Diagon Alley so you can pick up your school supplies. " James growled out hands clenched at his sides. "We were going to leave you here but Dumbledore said it would be good for publicity to see us out as a family." Lily said with disdain. "This is how it is going to work. I am going to give you a pouch with some money, and that's all you're going to get. Then when we arrive, we will lead you into Diagon Alley and you are to go shopping by yourselves and meet us at the Leaky Cauldron by no later than Five o'clock sharp or we will leave you behind." Lily said sternly and slowly as if Jassy and Harry were retarded and couldn't understand the English language. Jassy and Harry gave quick stiff nodes of their heads showing that they understood. "Good," Lily said before throwing Harry the pouch with the money, "Here's the money and don't lose it because you're not getting anymore. Now go through the floo."

Jassy and Harry each walked towards the fire place and grabbed a hand full of the sand like floo powder before throwing it into the fire place. Immediately green flames roared to life and Jassy and Harry stepped in together calling out their destination. As soon as they stopped spinning they stepped out of the fire, looking around. They appeared to be in the Leaky Cauldron if the bar and restaurant type of setting was any clue. Suddenly the flames from the fireplace roared to life for the second time and James, Lily, and Alex stepped out of it.

Lily sent a glare their way, silently telling them to follow her or there would be consequences; resignedly they followed her. They walked into a small area that looked like a courtyard with all of the seemingly old stones. **/Do you feel that, all the power that is radiating from the stones?/ **Harry asked his sister. Silently, slightly in awe Jassy nodded. Snapping out of their trance like states; Harry and Jassy watched as Lily counted up three stones from a relatively new looking trash can, then after the three she counted exactly two stones across before primly tapping the stone three times with her wand.

Looking on with carefully concealed amazement Jassy and Harry watched as the stone wall seemed to melt away and in place was a massive stone archway that lead to what they assumed was Diagon Alley. James kicked them forward, silently telling them to get lost as the reporters spotted the Potter family not even noticing the two out-casted Potter's.

Sighing to themselves, Jassy and Harry walked down the street and towards the humongous building named Gringotts. Jassy and Harry had read many-a-times about the legendary bank and about how it was said to be the safest place in the world next to Hogwarts. Concealing their somewhat childish excitement Jassy and Harry entered the bank.

Smirking at each other as they walked towards the second pair of doors Jassy and Harry mentally high-fived; they had come to collect money out of the trust funds that James and Lily Potter didn't even know they had created for them. Jassy had read about it a long time ago in one of the Potter family heritage books. Whenever a Potter child was born a trust fund of at least 7,000,000 Galleons (1,000,000 for each year in Hogwarts) would be automatically created with or without the parent's knowledge of it. By now Jassy and Harry had quite a bit of money in their trust funds considering the 7,000,000 Galleons had been sitting in a vault for eleven years accumulating interest.

Suddenly Jassy and Harry approached the doors that they had only read about. Stopping in front of the large sliver doors with gold lettering Jassy and Harry read the poem that Gringotts bank was famous for:

_Enter creature, adult, and child_

_Think of greed that is so wild._

_And if you seek what is yours not,_

_You will find what should be forgot._

_So when you enter keep in mind,_

_If you steal it is your skeleton we shall find._

Impressed, Jassy and Harry walked through the doors. They had been learning Gobbledegook as soon as they had discovered it in a book in the Potter library. It was somewhat easy to learn as were all of the other languages that they had taught themselves to speak. It seemed as though they had a natural talent for learning and memorizing languages. They wanted to make the goblins their allies considering they were so powerful. The Ministry were idiots for thinking they had the goblins under control, Jassy and Harry knew from reading history books that another Goblin Rebellion was bound to happen soon if something didn't change.

Walking up to a free goblin teller they politely waited until he was done inspecting the coins in front of him before greeting him in the traditional language. "We need to access our vaults, sir." They said respect in their voices as they put their keys onto his desk. They then lowered their heads and Jassy pulled her long hair off of her neck so that it was exposed showing him respect. They held that position for the correct amount of time before raising their heads.

The goblin looked somewhat shocked. "You human children know the old language and ways? How?" Nodding their heads to confirm that they did they explained to the goblin that they had found an ancient book and learned the old ways from it as well as the language. The goblin shook himself out of his shock and inspected their keys. Nodding and hopping off his stool he commanded them to follow him.

Jassy and Harry followed the old goblin towards a door leading off from the hall. Jassy and Harry weren't surprised to see what looked like a very long and large cave lit by flaming torches. Suddenly, what looked like a mine cart pulled up to them; they waited until the goblin was in before getting in themselves.

The goblin, whose name they discovered was Bogrod, pulled the brake up releasing it and then off they went. Bogrod looked back at them and was mildly impressed that the human child's expressions where calm and collected not showing any like or dislike for the trip to their vaults. Bogrod slowed the cart down and then stopped right in front of the entrance to two spate vaults. He then inserted the correct key to each respective vault.

Stepping out of the cart they allowed Bogrod to direct them to the correct vault. Quickly grabbing some money, Jassy and Harry then took the ride in the cart back to the surface. Nodding in respect to Bogrod they left the bank planning what stores they would go to when so that they had a least likely chance of running into James, Lily and the monkey (Alex). Deciding to go get their trunks first they head off in that direction. Little did they know that they were being followed.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**So finally wee ended chapter ten. In the next chapter they will continue shopping and maybe find out who is following them. Oh and did you klike the poem on the Gingotts door? I hope you did because I wrote it , review please because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write stories! Oh and Ginger says to say hi to every one, so hi!


	11. The Wands

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey ya'll. Sorry about this taking so long but as I said I was gone for three weeks and when I got back my computer decided to be retarded and not work so it took even longer for me to get this to you. But it's here now and that's all that counts!!

_**Review Answers**_**- since I haven't done review answers in a long time I'll do them by chapter.**

Chapter 9

**baka egyptian- **You are quite correct is was his doing! But SHHHHHH don't tell anyone I said that.

**harryandginnyforeva37**- Glad that you like it!!

**canis3- **It's always my pleasure to update, it is just sometimes it's painful getting there.

**kitsunekiri – **Thank you so much for the advice I'll be sure to try it out in the future.

**Faia Sakura-** Thank you for saying that my writing is good! Sometimes I doubt myself.

**Sarah The VAMPIRE-** I took your advice for riding with no handle bars! Just kidding.

Chapter 10 (People reviewed and AN I feel so loved!)

**Opal, and pearl wolf girl-** I'm happy that you are so enthusiastic.

**Faia Sakura-** I must thank you once again for putting me in my place! I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote that and I am glad that you corrected me!

**HarrySlytherinson-** I'm updating now.

**tar heels superstar- **I will keep writing I promise.

Chapter 11(over ten reviews!!!! OH MY GOD!!)

**simple-memories- **I found my inspiration.

**oceanlover14-** It's good that you think that this is good.

**Griffin Raven-** I do believe that I sent you a PM answering all of your questions but if I didn't let me know and I will!

**ams71080-** Short and simple, I like it.

**canis3-** As I said I love updating.

**blacksaiyan1103- **Thank you for reading my rant. I just needed to vent because that really got under my skin and I will take your advice.

**Faia Sakura-** Yay!! I was the first person you saw who replace the poem with my own!! Glad you liked it! I see you share my outrage at that little problem but not to worry it has been taken care of.

**wolfawaken- **Wow noble! I have never heard someone call me that before but thank you!!

**baka egyptian-** Wow two people like my poem, I'm so happy. As for the alliances I am not saying anything! My lips are sealed.

**cyiusblack- **Update has arrived.

**nxkris- **All will be revealed. (That by the way is now my like most used sentence.)

**xXAMBERXx- **Thank you for saying that my story is great!

**tar heels superstar- **Still writing.

Chapter 12

**melynita-**hope this is soon enough for you.

_**DEDICATION!!!!!:**_ My dedication for this chapter is for all the first floor _ladies_ that are reading this. Keep in touch and keep sing. P.S. Lee you don't have to kill me now because I'm still writing!!!

_**Disclaimer: **_I you think I am JKR then you are insane. If I was JKR I wouldn't be posting it on the internet I would be publishing it as a book! For you people who can't read between lines that means that no I'm not JKR and any recognized characters, places and or things from the Harry Potter books are not mine and I have no legal claim over them. Unless it's the plot, the plot of this story is mine and if you try to steal it I will hurt you.

**/Harry mind speak to Jassy/**

/Jassy mind speak to Harry./

* * *

Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1

Chapter 11

Wands

* * *

Harry was lying on his cot staring up at the ceiling completely bored out of his mind. James and Lily had decided that they were going to lock Jassy and Harry in their room for the rest of the week before they went to Hogwarts. Harry stroked the handle of his wand and smiled softly at the memory of Jassy and him getting their wands.

_**Flashback**_

Jassy stopped in front of the store staring at it. /Are you sure this is the right place?/ She asked him. They were in Knockturn Alley and both of them had their hoods up as did most people down the alley. **/Yup, this is it./** He replied before pulling the door open and walking in. They were standing in a dark and dusty old shop with rows upon rows of shelves full of little rectangular boxes. There didn't seem to be anyone but them in the small shop but Jassy and Harry could feel and see the magic of the owner as he stood off to the side; both of them assumed that the owner had Disillusioned himself.

As one Jassy and Harry turned around slowly so that they were facing the invisible stranger, making sure that their faces where hidden in the shadows of their cloaks. "Rual Zabini?" Harry asked the invisible man. Suddenly Harry saw the magic around the person shift and a man was standing in front of him where just a second ago all he could see was the wall. The man was about five foot ten with black hair, his eyes where an ice blue in color. The man's skin was marred with scares that looked as if he had been scratched and clawed at by some kind of animal.

"Yes, I am Rual Zabini. And you two are the other part of the Potter family aren't you?" The man who was indeed Rual asked them as he stared at them with his ice blue eyes; his face not giving away a single emotion. Harry regarded Rual with a guarded look before reaching up and slowly lowering his hood; seeing what her brother was doing, Jassy too lowered her hood. "If I may inquire how you knew it was us Mr. Zabini." Jassy asked the wand maker. Rual smiled a feral smile, "Let's just say I have my methods that will be revealed in time." Harry just sighed in defeat realizing that they weren't going to get any information out of him.

"I'm assuming you are here to acquire wands? Why aren't you at Ollivander's?" Rual asked somewhat suspicious. "Of course we're here for wands. We want custom wands that coincidently, of course, don't have ministry tracking charms on them." Jassy smirked a little evilly along with Harry. Rual just raised an eyebrow and motioned for them to follow him as he walked towards the back of the small shop.

When they reached the back they waited for Rual to give what seemed to be a password to the door before it swung open revealing a very large work space. Harry and Jassy stepped in to see that this part of the store was much more brightly lit and not dusty at all. They saw organized rows of all different kinds of wood and core ingredients. Rual stood in the middle of the room as he observed them. "Open up your senses and pick out the things that you are drawn to." Rual told them softly.

Harry closed off the link to Jassy's mind so that he wasn't distracted. Harry took a calming breath and let his magic stretch around him letting it search around the room. He immediately felt a pull and followed it letting it pull him toward the source. He stopped in front of a compartment and pulled out the item inside. He saw that it was some type of wood that he had never seen before; it was smooth, didn't weigh much, and was a light brown but the light shown off of it making it look almost golden in color. Harry frowned puzzled as he took it back Rual.

Rual nodded as he took it from Harry and told him to continue. Harry let his magic take over again and followed it to another similar compartment that still seemed to be in the wood section. Shrugging, Harry again reached in and this time brought out another type of wood. Just like with the previous one Harry had no idea what type of wood this was. Like the other it too was smooth but that was where the similarities ended; this wood was considerably heavier than that other, was a pitch black in color and it just seemed to absorb the light instead of reflecting it. Instead of immediately taking it to Rual, Harry decided to get his core also. His magic wrapped around him with comforting warmth and guided him towards a small crystal vial on the other side of the room. He stopped in front of it and carefully picked it up examining and yellowed tooth that sat inside. Just as he was about to turn back something made him pick up the vial that was sitting to the right of where the other one once was.

Carefully balancing the items he brought them back to Rual, noticing that his sister was waiting there for him. He hand the items off to Rual and could have sworn that he saw a faint gleeful smirk on the mans face before he turned around to put the items on the work table behind him. "Interesting, very interesting." Rual muttered to himself. Harry glanced at Jassy from the corner of his eye and reopened the link between them. **/What do you think is so interesting?/** Jassy just slightly shook her head indicating to him that she didn't know.

Rual abruptly turned around, raising an eyebrow as he looked at them. "You two have very special wands." That was all he said before turning around again. Jassy and Harry watched him carefully as he seemed to arrange the ingredients; Rual then let his hands hover slightly above them before chanting a long string of another language that neither Jassy nor Harry understood or recognized. Suddenly a bright golden glow surrounded the work table before turning into a midnight black, and just as suddenly as it started it was done.

Rual turned around slowly holding a wand in each hand. Both wands looked identical to each other except for the gems the encrusted the top on the handle. The gems on the one wand were of a blood red in color with a bit of silver mixed if looked at it closely; the second of the wands had gems of a navy blue with a bit of underlying gold in them. Rual handed Harry the one with blood red while Jassy received the one with the navy.

Harry took the wand from Rual's hand and as soon as the wand touched his skin he felt a surge of magic like he had never felt before. His magic drew into his body before suddenly snapping out and surrounding the room, rushing around him with the force of a tornado. Harry closed his eyes reveling in the feeling of such power. Finally his magic calmed down returning to him slowly as he opened his eyes. The shop was undamaged and seemed to be in better shape than ever. Harry looked at Rual noticing that he had a look of satisfaction as well as expectation.

Harry could feel Jassy look at him and he turned and met her eyes. "Did you feel it too?" She asked in an awed whisper. Harry nodded his head sharply; he had never felt so much power in his life before. "It is just as I expected." Rual seemingly told himself. Turing around again Harry looked at him impassively before asking how much for the two wands. "Thirty Galleons. Each one is fifteen." Rual said as he walked towards the front of the shop. Jassy followed leaving Harry to bring up the end.

Once they were at the counter Harry put the bag containing the thirty galleons onto it before turning around and pulling his hood up getting ready to leave. Noticing that Jassy hadn't made a move to leave he turned back around with an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Zabini what was so interesting?" Jassy asked. Rual looked at her with a bit of sparkle in his ice blue eyes. "You two have twin wands. Your wands are made from the same ingredients, meaning your magic calls to the same thing; the same destiny." He replied. Harry stood there blinking for once in his like so shocked that he could maintain his composure. They had twin wands, which was unheard of. There where myths of this kind of thing happening but never before in history had is actually happened.

"What do you mean 'same destiny'?" Harry finally demanded of him. "Wizards aren't the only ones with prophecies, Mr. Potter." And that was all Rual said before turning around and walking to the back of the store, into the room they had just been in and firmly shutting the door behind him.

_**End Flashback**_

Jassy and Harry where both trying to decipher what Rual had meant by comment about prophecies. They had searched every book available to them and had found nothing, seeing that they weren't getting anywhere they had decided to wait and use the Hogwarts library. Now all they had to do was survive in the blasted room for another three days before they would go the Platform 9 and ¾.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_ Okay I have some fun facts for you. I was searching for names on the internet because I couldn't think of one for the wand shop owner that went with Zabini. In the process of searching here's what I found:

Severinus in Italian names means stern. If you take Severinus and coincidently take out the letters i and n you are left with Severus. Therefore Severus meaning stern. Remind you of a certain someone??????

Rodolfo in Italian names means famous wolf. Rodolfo is where the name Rodolphus is from therefore the meaning of Rodolphus means famous wolf; wolf as in werewolf. So unknowingly Rodolphus Lestrange is named after one of the types of 'half-breeds' that he hates. Anybody else find this ironic?

That's it for the facts but I have to say that Rual Zabini will be a reoccurring character and will later on join Jassy and Harry on their . . . project. To give you a slight hint the name **Rual means wise wolf**. Please review!! So long and farewell!

**Love always,**

**Kate**


	12. Burden

_**Authors Note:**_Hey every one!!!! Guess what today is?!?!?!?!? Today is the one year anniversary of when I started this story!!!! I know the start date above says 7-24-08 but that is just when I posted the first chapter. I really started in September '07 (September 7th to be exact) but I didn't know that fan fiction existed. By the time I had found fan fiction it was about a year later and then of course I had to build up the courage to actually post anything. So now two years later here we are! So I thought in honor of the two year anniversary I would post this little chapter!

**Review Answers**

**tar heels superstar: **Yay you read the AN!! It was sort of ironic. I am still happily writing two years later!!

**Faia Sakura: **Yes he is in relation to Blaise.

**ams71080: **Thank you girly!!

**peruser: **You know you are the first person to comment on my own personal name for Dumbledore

and I am glad you like it! Yes I know that he is a d*ck head as you so eloquently put it but that is the exact way I want him at the moment! As for them staying in the shadows with Dumbledore breathing down their necks… well they have their ways. The houses shall soon be revealed! Yes Lily and James finding out will be a long time coming most likely but it will be very explosive to say the least!! As for how they treat the goblins Jassy and Harry are not most of the wizarding world are they?

**cyiusblack: **The update has arrived!

**YoursTruly13:** YES!!!!!! MY STORY WAS CALLED GENIUS!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Okay ya'll be prepared for one of my rants! I had a very rude reviewer and this upcoming rant is the response.**_

**GinnyLover14:** I respect your opinion and will try to lengthen my chapters. However, I do have a problem with the rudeness of the review you left. Do not get me wrong I can take criticism but I do _not_tolerate people being rude to me about it. There are many ways you could have clearly told me that you thought I needed to expand my chapters without being insulting. For example you could had said, 'I feel that my fellow readers and I would enjoy your story more if the chapters where longer in length.' Or you could have also said 'Your plot has potential but I feel that your writing could be better if you worked on expanding you chapters in length.' You see I would have had no problem with either of those reviews. On another note, I have valid reasons for my chapters being short. I have very little free time, therefore a small amount of time to write and I would like to think that most of my readers would prefer somewhat faster updates with shorter chapters rather than longer chapters with slower updates. One more thing, I checked your profile out and I noticed that you yourself have not written any fan fiction at all. You have no experience that I know of about writing a fan fiction story. So who are you to tell me how to do something when you have no idea about how hard it is to write those incredibly long chapters? I can certainly tell you that most of those completed works that you are reading with the long chapters took a very long time to write and if they were updated quickly then the story was most likely completed before the first post was even up. I look forward to you reviewing again, politely of course!

Sorry about that! I just needed to address that.

**Disclaimer! –sigh-** Still have not recovered the rights to Harry Potter.

**Dedication!!!!** I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed with the exception of one person –coughginnylover14cough- and all of my friends who have supported me over these past two years!! You mean more to me than you know!

"speaking"

YELLING

_Emphasis/Spell_

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1**

**Chapter 12**

_Two year anniversary

* * *

_

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Harry yelled at Jassy from the floor as Jassy laughed. "Guess what today it my dearest brother?" Jassy said in a chipper voice. "What?" Harry growled at her still tangled in his blanket on the floor. "Today is September first!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down slightly. This has to be the happiest I have ever seen her, Harry noted absent minded before freezing as what Jassy had said finally was possessed by his mind.

Jassy had already cast a cleaning charm on herself and was now changing into her new Hogwarts uniform. They would be leaving for Hogwarts today; everything they had been preparing for was now closer than it had ever been before. Harry finally managed to get himself untangled and was now too getting ready for their trip to Hogwarts.

Thirty minutes later Jassy and Harry where running through a mental check list making sure that they both had everything and that they weren't forgetting anything; only thing left was to be let out of their room.

ooOoo

_One hour, twenty four minutes, and eleven seconds. One hour, twenty four minutes, and twelve seconds. One hour, twenty four minutes and thirteen seconds. _Jassy counted the time that had passed as she lay on her bed completely and utterly bored. Jassy sighed just wanting to be on the train and headed to Hogwarts where everything would change, where they could set all of their plans into action.

"Harry when does the train leave?" Jassy asked absent mindedly. "At noon," was the curt reply. /Well what time is it then?/Jassy asked through the mind link. This was common for them to switch back and forth between speech and their mind link it sometimes even happened in the middle of their sentences. Harry sighed and cast a quick _Tempus_. **/It's 11:30./**Harry replied shortly. Normally he would be more conversational but Jassy had asked what time it was about every five minutes for about the last hour.

"Why is time taking so long?" Jassy asked a little philosophically. "Because you woke up so bloody early in the morning." Harry grumbled still a little disgruntled that he was awoken so rudely this morning. Jassy just stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then they could hear footsteps coming down the hall and they both jumped up discreetly positioning themselves in the best defensive positions. Their door banged open seconds later and there stood Alex with a haughty expression on his face as he looked at them. "Mum and Dad told me to come get you." He told them arrogantly as if they should be jealous. Jassy rolled her eyes as both her and Harry grabbed their trunks before brushing past Alex on the way out.

Alex quickly followed behind them before passing them in the hallway wanting to be first. "I don't even know how you two got a letter. It's not like you have enough magic to go anyways. You're probably just filthy squibs and the letter was a mistake." Alex sneered at them as he walked ahead of them. Harry opened his mouth to retort but Jassy smacked him on the back of the head effectively making him shut his mouth. /It's not worth it./ She told him firmly.

Soon enough they were in the Potter Manor entry way and standing by the large fireplace stood Lily and James along with Alex's trunk. James sneered as they entered while Lily just looked on impassively. "You two will be going through first. Don't bother waiting on us." Lily said as she jabbed a finger at them. Nodding, they each took a handful of floo powder. Deciding to go through together they both threw the floo powder down and watched as green flames exploded into the fire place. Calmly they stepped into the roaring flames and clearly shouted out their destination.

The flames rose higher and then suddenly they where spinning their trunks dragged along behind them. Just as sudden as the spinning started it stopped dumping them out into a different fire place. Gracefully they stepped out and without pause strode determinedly through the crowd and to the large red steaming train. /For a train it is quite beautiful./Jassy commented as she examined. **/Yes I suppose so./** Harry answered as he too examined the train.

Little did Jassy and Harry know that the crowd was parting around them leaving them a pathway and the crowd didn't seem to realize they were moving for children, they all just had the sudden feeling that they needed to get out of the way for the people about to pass and so they did. Finally they arrived to the narrow steps that lead up to the train compartments. Floating their trunks up, they quickly climbed behind them before turning left towards the less crowded hallway.

Finding an empty compartment quickly they settled in grabbing a book to read on the trip. Sitting in the two window seats opposite of each other they both looked out the window. Harry watched as crying mothers hugged their children and dads gave encouraging advice. Harry saw over James and Lily over by the fire place. Lily was clutching Alex to her sobbing and James was helping Alex pry her off.

Harry had a sudden rush of rage and jealousy. All he had wanted was for James and Lilly to love and accept him. He just wanted a family; he wanted to hugged and cried over. His rage and jealousy left him leaving behind only pity and icy depression. He was nothing, just worthless scum on the bottom of their shoes, a burden. That was all he would ever be, a burden to everyone.

/Harry, stop it./Jassy told Harry sharply. She hated how hurt her brother was. He would never admit it but he was just as broken and hurt as she was about his godfather leaving him as she was about her godfather leaving her. He told himself that Sirius never cared about him or did anything for him anyways but she knew that wasn't true. She remembered when she was little how he used to come to Harry and play with him. She remembered him turning into a big black fuzzy dog and Harry would laugh.

/Harry you are not a burden. Not to me not to anyone. Understand?/ Jassy told him harshly. Harry nodded morosely. /Say it Harry./Jassy told him. **/I am not a burden./** Harry stated unconvincingly. /Again./Jassy commanded determined to make him believe it. **/I am **_**not**_** a burden./**Harry said again. Jassy nodded before getting up and hugging him. She snuggled into his side resting her head on his shoulder.

The trains whistle blew and the people on the platform slowly started moving. The train picked up speed and soon enough the platform could no longer be seen. Jassy yawned, closing her eyes and deciding to take a nap, after it was a long train ride.

Harry smiled down at his sister as she fell asleep on his shoulder. He moved into a more comfortable position putting their books on the compartment floor. He wandlessly locked the door, shut the blinds covering the window to the hallway and set an alarm that would go off in two hours. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. His last thought before joining his sister in sleep rang in his head: I am _not_ a burden.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ So there it is!!! Let me know what you think. Sorry it's short but I had about an hour to write this and I wanted to get something out today! I have decided to ask you people out there a question, leave me the answer in your review!

**Q:** Would you prefer slower updates with longer chapters or do you want me to keep doing things the way I am now?

Your answer should be either slower/longer or same. If you could just do that for me it would be a huge help!!!

Until next time,

Kate =)


	13. The Sorting

_**UPDATE 1/4/09:**_ This chapter has now been beta read by my AMAZING, WONDERFULL, REMARKABLE, INCREDIBLE, MARVOLUS beta reader PeruvianDarknes! My other beta reader ams71080 (Amanda) has been on vacation so she didn't get a chance to beta read this one! But thank you SO much PeruvianDarkness! On another note the one shot competition has been closed and the winner is......armanifan101! We have already discussed what she wants and I am currently working with her to get the one shot done. So look for that when I get it posted!!!! I have also decided not to do review responses any more as it is getting quite tedious especially when most reviews are along the lines of update soon. Don't get me wrong I love reviews it's just that some reviews do not require an individual response. So therefore if you would like a review response from me just let me know in your review and I will be sure to get back to you!!

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ I am SO very sorry for keeping you all waiting this long!! I have no other excuse other than: LIFE SUCKS! I have spent all day working on this and am actually very proud of it! Due to complete exhaustion and an aching neck I will not be posting any dedications or review answers, yet. This chapter is unbetaed as of right now so when my beta gets down with it I will repost it and add on the review answers and dedication! But for now this will have to do: IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED I LOVE YOU!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any recognized characters, places, or things from JKRs Harry Potter. I even admit to using descriptions and lines from the book in this chapter. Just so you know I don't own those either.

"Speaking"

'**Harry telepathic talk to Jassy'**

'Jassy telepathic talk to Harry'

_Spell, book title, emphasis, singing_

YELLING

* * *

**Mistake of the Potter Triplets: Book 1**

**Chapter 13: The Sorting

* * *

**

Harry and Jassy were woken up by an instant knocking on the compartment door. Harry grumbled irritably as he and Jassy fixed their clothing and hair with a simple wave of their hands.

'Oh stop it!'Jassy thought snappily at the door, getting annoyed by the continuous knocking. Jassy walked over to the door and yanked it open, revealing a girl with bushy, brown hair who quickly lowered the hand that she was using to knock the door with.

"What?" Jassy snapped, already agitated by the girl. Harry came over and stood next to Jassy in the doorway.

"I was just wondering if you have seen a toad anywhere. One of the boys lost it.", the bushy haired girl asked primly. Harry rolled his eyes and got out his wand. Honestly… was she a witch or not?

"Accio lost toad." Harry said lazily, only using his wand for appearances. A toad was suddenly seen flying down the hallway. The girl quickly caught it as it whizzed past them. "Neville, I've found him!" She called down the hallway. A pudgy, black haired boy walked up and took the toad carefully from the girl.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said a little sheepishly before walking away again. The girl, whose name was apparently Hermione, turned her attention back to Jassy and Harry.

"I didn't know that spell; it wasn't in any of our books. It seems really advanced. I've tried a couple of spells and…" Jassy, tired of talking to the girl, just shut the door in her face.

'_Obfirmo._' Jassy said firmly in her mind while looking at the door, then tested it by gently pushing the door to make sure that it had locked properly. Nodding in satisfaction, she sat down again, Harry joining her.

'**Merlin, she was annoying.'** Harry said telepathically. Suddenly the alarm that Harry had set earlier went off, signalling that two hours had gone by. Harry waved his hand disabling the alarm.

'We should change into our Hogwarts robes… I want to get out of these rags.' Jassy thought looking disgustedly at her robes.

'**Well what are you waiting for?'**Jassy and Harry quickly changed out of their regular hand-me-down robes.

Soon enough, they could feel the train slowing down. Jassy and Harry stood up and entered the train's hallway before the train had completely stopped, not wanting to get caught in the surge of students that was imminent to come soon. Finally, the train stopped and the doors opened. Jassy and Harry took deep, calming breaths as they established their emotional masks making sure they would not show a reaction to anything before walking out the door and stepping onto a platform in Hogsmeade train station.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" A giant man with a scruffy beard and long hair bellowed from across the train station. Jassy and Harry quickly walked that way stepping into the line that the man had formed.

"Firs' years follow me!" The giant man called before turning and beginning to walk down a steep, narrow path surrounded by thick trees.

'Well, this is fun.' Jassy thought sarcastically to Harry. Harry snorted at Jassy's comment, earning a few odd looks from the people around him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant bearded man said suddenly.

'**Ugh, get ready for the disgustingly amazed faces.'** Just as Harry thought this, the students around them exclaimed "Oooh!" in varied forms. Jassy and Harry just rolled their eyes. Hogwarts towered before them, every window seemingly lit up; the scene was magical, enhanced by the fact that the gigantic lake that was mirroring the castles image on the surface of the water.

'**Honestly if they read**_**Hogwarts: A History**_**it wouldn't be that amazing! After all it's on the cover.'** Harry thought exasperatedly. Jassy just nodded in agreement.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant shouted to the students as he himself got into one of the front boats.

Jassy and Harry quickly claimed a boat that was on the front line. They were soon joined by a tall dark skinned boy with slanting eyes and a pale white blonde boy with cold grey eyes. The two boys stared them down as if measuring them, just as Jassy and Harry were doing to them. The two boys, apparently approving, nodded crisply to them. Jassy and Harry nodded back, equally as crisp.

"FORWARD!" The giant man bellowed and suddenly the boats started moving smoothly through the lake heading for the castle. The students were silent as they crossed the lake in the small boats, still awe-struck by the castle. Eventually the boats moved into a small cave-like structure where they stopped and automatically docked themselves.

After checking to make sure that everyone was there, the man motioned for everyone to follow him up a passageway that was carved into the rock. The dark tunnel was only illuminated by the large lantern that the man carried with him. Suddenly the dark tunnel ended and opened up into the green, damp grass that was right in the shadow of the castle. Most students looked up in awe, astounded by the sheer magnificence of the castle that they would be living in.

Jassy and Harry just rolled their eyes once again and shoved the students aside to make a clear path to the front of the pack of students. The man was now leading them up a flight of stone steps before stopping at a massive oak front door. The students gathered around him as he placed three heavy knocks on it.

The door swung open and a tall, strict-looking witch with greying hair pulled back tightly in a bun stood in the door way. She stood looking at them down her nose to observe them. In her hands was a very large scroll.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The large man said. For a long moment she was silent.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said seriously.

'**So she's the Deputy Headmistress and Gryffindor's Head of House. Looks like we will really have to put our charming to the test with her.'** Harry sent to Jassy, nodding her head subtly in agreement. Suddenly, McGonagall opened the door wider and walked through it. The students around them looked confused, obviously not knowing what to do next. Jassy shook her head in exasperation before she and Harry quickly followed McGonagall. The other students paused before hastening to follow.

Harry and Jassy looked around them, observing their surroundings carefully for future notice. The walls were all lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to see and a large, regal looking marble staircase was facing them.

'That must be the moving staircase the_Hogwarts: A History_was talking about' Jassy said with a little awe slipping into her thought. Harry had to admit the staircase was worth being impressed about. After all… think of the spell work that would have to be done to accomplish such a feat.

McGonagall led them into a small chamber just off the hallway where they could still faintly hear droning voices from the Great Hall. McGonagall stopped and waited for the students to gather around her before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet…" McGonagall continued, but both Jassy and Harry soon drowned her voice out.

'**She is saying the exact thing from**_**Hogwarts: A History.**_**'**Harry told Jassy in disbelief. The two felt the urge to laugh, but couldn't without making sure that their mirth was not reflected on their faces.

"…return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." McGonagall finished before turning smartly and leaving the chamber. Whispers erupted in the chamber as students nervously talked amongst themselves. Harry and Jassy could hear their brother talking confidently to the students that gathered around him staring in awe at his scar.

"I'm sure to be in Gryffindor. After all… I am the Boy-Who-Lived. It's not like I would be in _Slytherin_." He said pompously. He spat the word Slytherin out as if it were dirt.

'**Silencio'** Harry muttered in his mind as he stared at his brother. He had wanted to do that for a long time. Jassy smirked as she watched her brothers spell take effect on Alex. She snickered as he opened his mouth to talk and nothing came out. Alex clutched his throat looking alarmed and both Harry and Jassy had to fight to contain their laughter, as did some of the students around them. But they didn't want to laugh at their 'saviour', as arrogant as he was acting now.

"_Dissero._" McGonagall incanted as she pointed her wand at Alex, reversing Harry's spell. McGonagall frowned as she glanced around at the students.

'She's wondering who did it' Jassy thought as she observed McGonagall. Harry concentrated hard on McGonagall's face and aura, trying to use his empathic abilities to read her feelings. Slowly, emotions started coming to him and he relayed them to Jassy.

'**Confusion, gratitude, relief, stress, and excitement.'** Harry told her as he deciphered McGonagall's emotions.

'Hmm…Some of those are out of the ordinary. We'll need to watch her closely.'The discussion was interrupted by McGonagall's voice instructing them to form a line and follow her. The first years quickly followed her orders and filed through large double doors leading into the Great Hall. Jassy and Harry kept their eyes looking straight ahead, not showing any reaction to the people watching them or ceiling above them that reflected the night sky. Faintly, they could hear Hermione explaining the ceiling to someone in a know-it-all tone.

Soon enough, they were all standing at the front of the hall facing the four house tables; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The staff table was behind them. McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them before dropping a hat on top of it. Everyone stared expectantly at the hat and for a moment everyone was silent.

Suddenly a rip opened in the hat and the student standing next to Harry jumped in fright.

'**Pathetic.' **Harry thought as he glanced disgustedly at the boy. The hat cleared its throat and started to sing:

"_The years have come and gone,_

_And the students all blend in._

_Now we watch the pawns_

_As it all begins._

_People who toy with Fate,_

_Must always learn their lesson._

_When some learn to late,_

_Others bear the bear the burden._

_This year some will act differently,_

_Because change has finally come._

_The one who you look at reverently_

_Will be loathsome._

_The two who are hated_

_Are really not so bad._

_This topic has been ended_

_But all just keep in mind_

_Stick together_

_And you should be fine!_

_Now on to the houses_

_And why they are so special._

_Gryffindors can be asses_

_But that is just a hurtle_

_To get to the bravery_

_Some are even civil!_

_Slytherins can be snobs_

_But they are cunning too._

_They are treated awfully_

_With the exception of a few._

_Ravenclaws think that they know it all_

_But they really just want to learn_

_With power they are enthralled_

_So with them you must be stern!_

_Hufflepuffs are the forgotten ones_

_Few know the power they truly hold_

_For they just sit and listen_

_To the information they are told._

_So there you have the houses four_

_And I don't know what you've been told_

_But I am guessing most is just folklore_

_So if you would let me be so bold_

_As to say just one last thing…_

_You just never know what the future might bring!"_

The entire hall was silent as they stared at the hat unbelievingly. McGonagall stared down at the hat astonishment written clearly on her features. Slowly people started to clap before quickly stopping. McGonagall seemed to have collected herself, though she was griping the scroll tighter than needed.

'**That was…interesting to say the least,' **commented Harry.

'Mmmhmm. You can say that again'

'**Why, did you miss it the first time?'** Harry quipped back.

Calmly, Jassy reached up and flicked Harry on the side of the head. Harry watched as the few who saw the motion laughed lightly.

"HUFFLEPLUFF!" They heard the hat suddenly shout. A loud round of applause came from the centre table on their left and the girl took the hat off blushing lightly as she walked over to the table. With each new member of the house that was gained the corresponding house table would clap welcoming them.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they got to the Ps. Name after name was called until finally…

"Potter, Alexander." Harry and Jassy watched as their brother strutted over to the stool and sat on it. The hat barely touched his head before it predictably called out-

"GRYFFIDOR!" Thunderous applause sounded from the table to the far left. Two red haired twins were arm in arm doing a little jig in celebration. After the table quieted down McGonagall continued.

"Potter, Harold." Again the hall went silent before bursting into whispers mostly of, "I didn't know he had a brother" and "It must be a different Potter…". Harry just rolled his eyes. **'Wish me luck.'**thought Harry.

'Like you need it!' Jassy responded. Harry calmly walked up and sat on the stool. He felt McGonagall place the hat on his head and it slid down 'till it covered his eyes.

"Ahh, so you're other Potter boy. Yes… I was wondering when I would be speaking to you. You're nothing like your brother… though I do suppose that's a good thing." The hat whispered in his ear. Harry chuckled. "Hmmm…so did you catch onto my subtle hints in the song? Yes, I can see you did. Use them wisely, Mr. Potter." The words intrigued Harry.

"Now; where to put you, where to put you…most_definitely_ not Gryffindor. While you are most certainly brave enough, I'm not cruel enough to do that to you. No, Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you either... ahh… I do believe that leaves us with Ravenclaw or Slytherin, both very good matches. Oh, but I see you will do the most good in….SLYTHERIN!" The last word the hat bellowed out to be heard by the whole content of the hall.

McGonagall took the hat off his head and Harry calmly walked over to the table on the far left in dead silence. Just as he sat down, Slytherin roared with yells and applause, realizing that they too got a Potter.

'Congratulations.' Jassy told him telepathically.

'**Like there was ever any doubt! Good luck, Jas.'** Once again Jassy and Harry's conversation was interrupted by McGonagall, this time because she called out-

"Potter, Jasmine". Shocked whispers once again ran through the hall; the Boy-Who-Lived had a sister too? Jassy, much like her Slytherin brother, walked calmly to the stool before sitting on it. Jassy stayed cool as the hat was placed on her head, sliding down to cover her eyes like it had to Harry.

"Oh look… another Potter!" The hat whispered gleefully in her ear. "You're much more like your brother, Harry, than the other one. That's good…after all; we can only have so many pompous idiots walking around on Earth at once." Jassy snorted, liking the hats sense of humour.

"Also, like your brother, you caught on to the clues in the song... _very_ good," the hat chuckled evilly before continuing, "Ahhh and you have a prophecy on your mind...Mmmm and not a wizard one either. The information you're looking for is in the Restricted section." The hat whispered in her ear.

"Moving on; we must get you sorted. Certainly not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! That leaves us with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I suppose you can guess where I'm going to place you. I think you'll join your brother in… SLYTHERIN!" Again, the hat barked out the last word.

McGonagall took the hat off of Jassy and once again there was silence. Jassy took two steps towards her new house's table before the clapping from Slytherin started. Quickly, the clapping reached a deafening roar as more of Slytherin realized they got two Potters instead of one. Jassy calmly took a seat by Harry.

Soon enough, the sorting was over, with only one more student being added to Slytherin, the dark-skinned boy they had shared the boat with. McGonagall gathered the hat and stool before walking out of the room. Dumbledore the stood up from the centre of the staff table and loudly cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before speaking.

Harry tuned him out in order to look over at his brother, only to find that Alex glaring at him. **'Look at Alex'** Harry told Jassy, already secretly laughing. Alex glared harder at them noticing that Jassy, too, was staring at him. Harry smirked before winking and waving at his brother. Alex's face started to turn slightly red in anger. Harry's smirk grew as he turned away from him in order to pay attention to Dumbledore's drivel.

"…here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore finished cheerfully as food appeared on the golden plates all over the table. Neither Harry nor Jassy could believe the amount of delicious food in front of them, after near starvation through their childhood. However, they didn't let it show on their faces, instead choosing to act as though they ate meals grander than this one every day.

"He's even madder than I thought he was!" The pale blonde boy from the boats said.

"You have _no_idea, Malfoy." Jassy said as she reached for some carrots.

'I, unlike you, actually paid some attention to the sorting. We need to be aware of everything round here. ' Jassy reprimanded Harry. Harry merely shrugged as he started to eat. Looking around Harry noticed Slytherins seemed to be the only ones actually using table manners.

The feast was quickly over. After a painful singing of the school song, in which none of the Slytherins partook in, Dumbledore finally dismissed them. Forming a line behind the prefects, the first year Slytherins started to head for their dungeon common room.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ So there it is! They are all sorted…finally. Up next will be the Slytherin common room meeting with Snape and that is all I'm promising! Now come on! Go and review!!!

Love Always,

Kate


End file.
